Vague Obscenity
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and maybe VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews. Character death.
1. Out of Control

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII, but I do own this plot.

**Summary:** Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and maybe VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews.

**A/N:** Another story that just came to me overnight. I hope you enjoy and review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vague Obscenity: **

**Chapter One: Out of Control:**

She kissed him quickly, laying each kiss lower and lower down his neckline. She was enjoying him being top. She reached up to run her fingers through his black hair, loving the way he sucked on her neck. He was in between her spread naked legs, positioning himself before her ready, wet entrance.

"What about Cloud, Vincent?", she asked.

"Tifa…", he heard the man mutter. "It's only for tonight.

She laughed, but that laugh was replaced with a scream as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. She gripped his strong, pale shoulders, and he began to bite on her neck, using his fangs. He pierced the skin and began licking up the crimson heaven in liquid form that was her blood. She was in heaven herself, having the black-haired beauty slowly push his thick length into her.

Oh god…this was a dream…

She squirmed around in her bed unable to clear the image she was seeing in her sleep. Her black hair went everywhere as she tossed and turned, and so did her legs. Her eyes were clenched shut, and her mouth hung open as soft noises erupted from them. She squirmed around so much that she hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch…", she groaned, waking up groggily.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her knees, noticing it was morning. She yawned and laid back on the bed, pondering back on her dream. Did she have another dream about Vincent? God, when is it going to end? She couldn't possibly have him…because he was with Cloud, her childhood crush. Is that something?

Sighing sadly, she pulled the covers that she kicked off over her cold body and fell asleep, hoping that she wouldn't have another one of those haunting fantasy dreams of her and the black-haired man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Briiing!".

The sound of his new cell phone woke him up. He looked down at his blonde lover in his arms before carefully reaching over him to pick his phone up from the table. Once he grabbed it, he sat up on the edge of the bed, successfully not waking up the sleeping blonde.

"Hello?", he said.

"Vincent, it's Yuffie!", a loud cheery female voice began on the phone.

Damn…he should've look to see who was calling, instead of just picking it up…

"What do you want?", he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join Cid and me for a couple of drinks later today", the girl continued.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because…Vinny…you need to be with some of your friends, too!", the girl whined.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance, he said, "What time?".

"You're really coming! Yay!", the girl cheered. "Okay…we were thinking around five in the evening, is that alright with you, Vinny?".

"Don't call me that", he hissed.

"Alright! Alright! Just come, okay?", the girl said.

"Hm…", was all he answered with.

"Bye-bye!", the girl cried as she hung up.

Vincent sighed and put the phone back on the table. Realizing he was still naked, he got to go take a shower. As he left he noticed, that his blonde lover was still asleep. He sighed and entered the bathroom alone…which was really what he wanted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He was thrown with his back to a ruined wall after being kneed in the face. He was tired…exhausted from many fights before this one. He felt he was going to collapse soon. Before he could even get up, he held a piercing pain in his shoulder. _

_He grunted because of the pain and looked down at his shoulder to see that it was a sword that had went through his right shoulder. It didn't hit anything fatal, much to his luck. He scanned the length of the sword, leading up to the wielder. _

_He saw that the man was smirking evilly down upon him. His long silver hair blew with the wind, and the blonde did his best not to look. He just glared at the silver-haired man hatefully as he matched the blonde's gaze with his own fierce emerald one. _

"_Tell me what you cherish most, Cloud", the man said as he pushed the sword even further in the man's shoulder. _

_He hissed, but said nothing. The silver-haired man leaned down and made sure that the sword as pierced the wall behind the blonde so he couldn't move. His face was only a couple of inches from the blonde's now. His cruel gaze never faltered as he traced his fingers along the blonde's cheek. _

"_Tell me, Cloud", he repeated. _

_Cloud still said nothing as he shook his head to remove his rival's fingers from his. The silver-haired man looked disappointed, but the blonde knew it was only a fake. The silver-haired man leaned in again, pushing his warm lips against the blonde's. _

_The blonde continued to shake his head, but the older man had had enough of that. He gripped the blonde's chin and forced him to look at him. Mako-filled, angry blue eyes looked right into the other man's bright emerald eyes. _

"_Let me go, Sephiroth…", the blonde hissed in a deathly low tone. _

"_Cloud…", the silver-haired man began. "You disappoint me…and here I thought you were itching to see me"._

"_I don't want anything to do with you", the blonde snarled back. _

"_Oh…", the other man began as he reached his hand down to cup the blonde's erection that he didn't even know he had. "You do"._

_Sephiroth kissed Cloud's lips, hungrily, and slipped his tongue in before the blonde could object. The blonde tried to push him away with his arms, but the pain in his shoulder hurt like a bitch. Suddenly, the silver-haired man pulled away, leaving the blonde breathless, and regretfully wanting more. He couldn't help but want this dark angel. He was his everything…before things got out of control. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke up groggily, itching his blonde spikes with his fingers. He sat up, looking to his left to see that his lover was gone. He continued to look around and noticed that it was as if his lover had not even been here. His cell phone was gone. Sighing, he got up and went to take a hot shower. Maybe that would take his mind off his former idol.

What time was it?

Cloud wasn't really wondering about the time, but it looked like it was getting late. The blonde twisted the knob that turned the hot water on all the way and got in. He just stood there leaning in the shower with his hand against the wall as the water turned from cold to boiling hot. It burned his skin, but he was too focused on the silver-haired psychopath that haunted his dreams.

What does he want?

That was the question that popped into the blonde's head over and over again. Didn't he torture him enough? Looking down at the water, he noticed that he had a full-blown erection.

Ah, hell…where was Vincent when you need him?

At the mention of his lover's name, almost every thought of Sephiroth dwindled into the back of his mind. How long has it been since he's been with the raven-haired beauty? Ever since that incident with Sephiroth's clones? Yeah…that sounded just about right.

He couldn't help but think about the nagging feeling that he was just using Vincent to get over Sephiroth, and that made him feel even dirtier and more repulsive inside. That feeling made him start scrubbing himself with a wet towel very roughly. He was sure that he loved Vincent? Didn't he?

The water had made him turn an almost blood red, and it seemed that steam was coming off his naked body. Wherever Vincent went, Cloud hoped he was alright…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent walked the darkening streets still wondering how Yuffie got him to come to this bar anyway. The 7th Heaven. Tifa's bar. He made sure he took an extra long walk to get there so he could prepare to be annoyed to death by Yuffie. As he got to the entrance, a girl with short black hair instantly lunged for him, throwing her arms around him.

"Vinny, you came!", she cried, then hiccupped a second afterwards.

"Yuffie, maybe I should just start giving you apple juice", a girl with longer black hair said with a sigh.

"No, Tifa…don't", she hiccupped, "do that. What you should do is give Vinny here all the alcohol you got! He needs to be…loose…".

"And you need to tighten up, Yuffie or else you're going to end up on the news with Vincent's foot up your ass", the middle-aged man with blonde hair said as Vincent brushed past Yuffie to sit at the table with the blonde. "So…Vin…what's up with Cloud?".

"Nothing much…"m he replied as he watched Tifa pour him a drink.

"How are you, Vincent?", Tifa asked, trying to hide her feelings for him within her voice, and handed him the drink. "It has alcohol in it…".

Vincent looked at the drink. He never really had any alcohol at all back when he was a Turk. He didn't like the taste…but for tonight he was confused on what to do. Yuffie came behind him, lifting the drink up to his lips.

"Open up, Vinny!", she cried as she pinched his nose down so he'd have to open his mouth. "Here you go!".

She poured one fourth of the drink in Vincent's open mouth, almost causing the ebony-haired man to choke. He was able to swallow the tasty juices though as he clenched his eyes shut. Once all of the liquid in the cup went down and his red eyes snapped open again, they fell on Yuffie, giving the ninja youth a glare.

"That's it, Yuffie! I'm going to give you apple juice! You almost choked Vincent!", Tifa said, tempted to lean over and pat the beautiful man on his back.

"Oh, you've done it now, Yuffie!", the blonde repeated. "You're drunk".

"Yuffie…", Vincent growled.

"Oh, come on! He wasn't about to drink it, so I made him!", Yuffie cried.

"Cid, how about you take Yuffie for a walk?", Tifa suggested.

"Why me?", the blonde cried, until he saw the angry look she gave him. "Alright! Come on, Yuffie…before Vin strangles ya".

With that, he grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her out of the bar. Vincent sighed as Tifa poured him another drink. Her reddish brown eyes were locked onto the man's red ones, but he never looked up at her.

"How much…?", he asked, catching her off guard.

"Oh! It's on the house!", she said clumsily as she handed him another drink.

"Thanks…", he said as he drank that one down quickly.

"So, Vincent…", she began, catching his attention. "How's Cloud doing really?".

"Sephiroth…", the man muttered as he sat the drink down.

"What?", Tifa asked, confused.

"He's been calling out Sephiroth's name in his sleep. It's been going on for weeks now", Vincent answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Vincent…", she said as she poured him yet another drink.

"Hm…", was all he replied with as he drunk down the third glass.

"You must be feeling something", she insisted.

"I…", he began, thinking. "I feel something, but I can't blame Cloud for not getting over his past still".

"But his past with Sephiroth is dead because he has a future…with you", Tifa almost choked on the last wounds, hurting her the most.

"Hm…", was all Vincent said as he drowned down his fourth drink, turning his gaze from her.

"So this is your way of coping…drinking?", she asked, feeling extremely sorry for him.

Vincent said nothing. His cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?", he said.

"Vincent, it's Cloud", the male voice on the other line said. He got no answer, so he continued. "You didn't leave a note."

"I'm out with Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid at 7th Heaven. I'm about to leave", Vincent replied.

"No, don't leave because of me", Cloud replied.

"I'm not…I'm leaving because I need to take a walk", the raven-haired man said as he drunk a fifth drink.

"I'll talk to you later then", Cloud as he hung up.

Vincent put his cell phone in his pocket by his gun. He felt eyes glued on him and turned to see that it was only Tifa's. She couldn't believe he still had a blank face after that phone call.

"Vin-", she began, but he cut her off as he stood up.

"If Cloud comes, then tell him I'm at the Forgotten City", he said as he walked away.

"Wait, Vincent!", she cried, and he faced her once more. "I'm coming with you".

"Why?", he asked.

"You can't go through this alone. Damnit, you and Cloud are just alike! You have friends! You have me! Talk to me, Vincent!", Tifa cried, unable to hide her feelings anymore.

Vincent stared at her blankly, "There's nothing to say…".

"Of course, there is", she said as she walked over to him. "You feel sad because Cloud's thinking of Sephiroth".

He turned around and walked out. She instantly regretted what she said and went over to the bar. She poured herself a dozen of drinks and drunk them all. After drinking the last drink, she decided she was going to follow Vincent no matter what. She was going to the Forgotten City after Vincent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud stepped out of the shower, feeling that if he stayed any longer his skin would melt off. He wrapped a towel around himself and lay naked on the bed on the towel. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do with himself for the rest of the day. His erection was slowly going down (much to his luck), but it was really starting to bother him.

"Cloud…", a female voice called.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a completely white area. He opened his eyes, seeing flowers everywhere around his feet and beyond. Before him, he saw a girl with long drown hair tied in a long braid with a pink bow.

She had emerald green eyes…nothing like Sephiroth's. Hers were kind and gentle. She smiled at him, making him look down to see if he had any clothes on. He did, but it looked more like a long white robe. He looked back up at the girl who was still smiling.

"Aerith…", he whispered.

"Cloud, good to see you again…", she said.

"Why are you here?", he knew that she was always there to comfort him when things were wrong with him, the planer, or both.

He didn't try to sound mean.

"Cloud…", she began sadly. "It's him…he's back".

"How? Why?", he said, trying not to shout.

"It's your dreams, Cloud. The Lifestream took it as a prayer and answered it, since it's been going on for weeks and weeks. You seemed to be very pleading when you dreamt it. Now, he's just wandering the planet, coming for you", Aerith explained. "Your need was so great, even though you didn't realize it".

"But…", he was almost speechless. "Has he hurt anyone?".

"No", she answered. "Can you handle him? Will you have the will, Cloud?".

"I…", he began.

"You did it many times before, so you can do it! I believe in you. That's not enough though", she began as she placed a frail hand on his chest where his heart was. "You have to believe in yourself though".

"Aerith…", he whispered again as she smiled.

She slowly began to disappear, "He's on the northern continent…I believe…".

With that, she vanished completely, leaving Cloud to his own distress. He couldn't believe it. No…not Sephiroth…it was all his fault. His damned lustful dreams caused the crazed General to come back. He didn't mean for this to happen at all, but now the planet is doomed. Angry at himself, he threw some clothes on…all black clothing.

He ran out of his and Vincent's house and quickly retrieved Fenrir. The beautiful black motorcycle glowed in the light that was shined on it as Cloud mounted it. He was really worried about Vincent…especially if Sephiroth knew about them. Pulling out his cell phone, he called Vincent. There was no answer, so he called Tifa frantically.

"Hello?", came the drowsy female voice on the other line.

"Tifa, it's Cloud. Is Vincent still there?", the blonde asked.

"Nope, Cloudy-boy, you can come over and see for yourself. Your lover boy…", she hiccupped, "is gone…so if Yuffie and Cid. Marlene and Denzel are with me if you wanna speak with them".

"Tifa…are you drunk?", Cloud asked.

"Whatdaya think?", Tifa replied.

"Oh, god. Did Yuffie make you drink?", Cloud asked. "Never mind…where did Vincent go?".

"Forgotten City", she answered.

"Where are you?", Cloud asked.

"On the way there, baby!", she cried. "I'm already on the northern continent!".

"Okay. I'll meet you guys up there", he said, and they clicked off.

Oh, great…now two of the people he cared for were in danger…

Charging up Fenrir, he sped off into the night. He had to get Vincent…and fast…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent crossed into the Forgotten City within a few hours with demon like speed. He had to get there. It was his place…to think about his troubles. He felt more relaxed there than he did anywhere else. He stopped once he stumbled across his resting spot…same spot where he took Cloud after he saved him from Sephiroth's clones.

Leaning against the nearest tree, he gasped as he slipped and clumsily hit the ground on his back. He was still suffering from the affects of the alcohol. He hid it from Tifa though. He didn't want to show weakness. He couldn't get up and for some strange reason he was getting sleepy rapidly.

He raised himself on his elbows and dragged him over to a nearby white tree, so he could lean on it. He stared up at the quarter moon, contemplating if he was going to go back to Cloud anytime soon.

The quarter moon didn't faze him as much as the terrible full moon did. It merely paralyzed him momentarily (A/N: Around three hours if he stared right at it). He knew Chaos, out of all his demons, (his most troublesome one) would get him then if he stared up at the full moon.

He continued to stare up at the quarter moon, trying not to let sleep take him. He didn't feel like getting up either. Feeling a slight discomfort in his chest, he let out a small hiccup. He sighed, grateful that it was a whole series of them to torment him.

With each passing second he laid there, it felt like it was getter darker, and before he knew it he stayed there for around two hours, until someone was tapping on his shoulder softly. Sighing, he broke his gaze from the moon to the dark figure behind him, feeling down his hip for his gun.

"Don't pull out your gun, silly. It's me", a female voice said as he leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Tifa…", the man gasped as he pulled away. "You're drunk".

"So are you!", she shot back, kissing him again.

His limps were so tired and sore from practically fleeing here that he couldn't push the black-haired horny female off. He felt nothing but a light rush of pain as the girl straddle his hips because of the pressure she putting on his probably pulled muscles.

She leaned down again to claim his lips. He refused to kiss back. What about Cloud? He knew was going to be pissed if he found them like this, especially since he couldn't really move all that well. He ripped his face away from her.

"Tifa…don't…", he said.

The girl didn't hear him because of her loud giggles. She was hiccupping like crazy, and he was almost scarred that she might do something she's going to regret later. When she started reaching inside of his pants, he tried to jerk away, but she had him sprawled and down on the ground for good.

Even if he got away, he wouldn't go far. She pulled his member out from his leather pants, inwardly smiling at it. She straddled him again, brushing her heated mound on it. Pulling out a pocket knife from behind her, she gave herself a small cut along her shoulder. He gasped, and his eyes widened in temporary shock.

Okay…Tifa will never touch a truck load of alcohol again…never again…

The blood made him freeze up as it slowly spilled out in little drops. His breathing came to a complete halt, and he felt his heart race. Now the power of the moon and blood had him under their control. He just couldn't believe he was so weak.

He wished that he could that he could kill Hojo…slowly and painfully…for making him succumbed to blood like this.

Drunkenly, she pressed his length into her, receiving a gasp from him. He begged his arms and legs to move, but they wouldn't move. Even his mouth, which was stuck wide open, wouldn't budge.

His body…not him…reached upwards, sucking on the wound on her shoulder. He was licking and nibbling at the wound hungrily. His eyes began to twitch with the rising need for the blood before clenching shut and giving in the blood lust.

Blood lust was really just a bitch for him…

With a few long and hard moments, she reached her peak quickly…way before he could reach his. She smiled happily. She had fulfilled a dream of hers, of course. He put his back against the ground again, after snatching himself away from ripping her skin apart.

Feeling worn out from the mix of alcohol and the exertion she just did, she fell forward with her eyes closed. The two were completely oblivious of the figure right by them in the shadows. Tifa smiled drowsily as she got back up again, moving against him.

He groaned, feeling his limbs slowly come back to him. She opened her eyes and saw the figure in the shadows step into the light. His long sword shined as it reflected moon light perfectly. His long silver hair blew behind, and as she looked up at his angelic face, she saw the cruel smirk on it.

She was frozen with fear, and the black-haired man beneath her didn't notice because his eyes were clenched shut. She suddenly came back to her senses after feeling that outrageous fear and shook Vincent.

"Vincent, open your eyes!", she shouted.

The black-haired man's red eyes snapped open. They open to see the black-haired girl get stabbed right through her back and through her chest. Blood splattered, but since he had just fed a little, he wasn't frozen by the blood.

He froze when the girl's now dead body landed on him. He heard as cruel laughter as he pulled his gun out of his pocket, putting his member back into his pants. He looked around and saw a man with long silver-hair in front of him. He glared angrily at this man, pulling his gun out in front of him.

"You killed her…", he growled.

"You're Cloud's play toy, aren't you?", the man said knowingly as he paced back and forth in the front of Vincent.

"You didn't have to kill her", he hissed.

"Just give me an elucidation to the question, Vincent", the man spat, pronouncing every syllable with a hiss as if it were venom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud couldn't believe he was listening to some music to calm him down. He was about to burst in worry though. Sephiroth was going to kill anything and everything close to him. He even said so himself, and he was definitely going to kill Vincent first if he found out about them. The music almost boomed in his ears as he listened to it.

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was_

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

He pulled up to the familiar white trees at the entrance of the forest. Smiling, he sped up into the forest. When he entered, he looked everywhere, but then realized it would make more sense to search on foot.

He parked his bike and ran forward, looking everywhere from left to right and from his back and his front. A glimpse of silver caught his eye, and he froze on spot, almost tripping himself over. His eyes widened in fear as he saw who the man with the silver-hair was.

Oh, no…

"Sephiroth…", the name rolled off his tongue.

He growled at the man and saw the General point his sword at someone. Not wasting any time, he made grabbed the other man's attention by charging at him. His sword was in his hand, ready to fight.

He stopped, pointing his sword at the older man who looked at him with a big cruel smile. He looked to his right, and much to his misfortune, he saw his black-haired friend lying dead and naked beside his raven-haired lover.

No! He killed Tifa! That bastard…he's going to pay…

He quickly went over to his black-haired lover who was getting up on his own difficulty. The blonde let the raven-haired man lean on his shoulder as he stood on his own two feet after a few seconds. They both glared hatefully at the silver-haired man before them who was chuckling evilly.

"What's so damn funny, Sephiroth? You're still getting kicks out of people by raping them?", Cloud boomed.

"Oh, Cloud…", the man began with a sigh. "I didn't take your pretty girlfriend…your little lover behind you did".

"What?", Cloud said, turning back to face him.

"Cloud…", the girl's weak voice attracted all three men's attention. "I was drunk…I made Vincent do it…please…don't be mad at him".

"Tifa…", the blonde muttered as he reached out to her dying form.

Before he could go over there, she was dead, and her blood pooled out from under her. He swore that after taking of business here, he was going to give her a proper burial. He looked back at Sephiroth.

"I have never lied to you…haven't I, Cloud?", Sephiroth persisted.

"I take on full responsibility. I did it, Cloud", Vincent said, removing his gaze from the hurt blonde.

"Why, Vincent?", the blonde said, feeling his voice almost break.

The black-haired man said nothing, and the silver-haired man pointed his sword at the both of them again. Cloud shook it off, getting into a defensive position. Vincent felt an aching hurt that kept stabbing at his heart. He couldn't focus on that pain…not now. He pointed his gun right at Sephiroth's head, putting his finger on the trigger.

"And yet you still stand his side…what a juvenile weakling you are", Sephiroth said.

"Why wouldn't I?", Cloud shot back. "You've done worse".

"You have the gall to talk. You've done worse…much worse", the General growled, wiping the regaled look off his face.

The blonde said nothing and charged for the older man, "You'll pay for murdering Tifa, bastard!".

The silver-haired man smirked and easily stepped to the side as the blonde fell through. The blonde stopped and swung his sword at the general again, but he disappeared and reappeared beside Vincent who shot at him instantly.

The silver-haired man barely missed one bullet that grazed his cheek, giving him a deep cut. He swung his blade quickly, trying to cut the black-haired man in half. Vincent dodged it, but he got cut in the side badly. He clutched his side as the blood began to seep through rapidly.

"Vincent!", Cloud cried, despite his anger, and ran to get beside the man.

Vincent pulled up his gun and shot at Sephiroth over and over again. He would've made a direct hit had the silver-haired man not moved so gracefully and quickly. Before he knew it, Sephiroth was getting grazed by bullets every other shot.

He appeared before the raven-haired man, putting his blade to the man's neck before he could shot again. Vincent tried to shoot, but unfortunately all he heard was a loud click. The blonde's blue eyes widened as the silver-haired man turned to face him, keeping his blade threateningly pressed against the black-haired man's throat.

"No, Sephiroth, please!", the blonde's words shot out before he could think of the reaction to them. "Don't kill him…don't".

The music from his motorcycle could still, and Cloud would've laughed at how it fitted their situation perfectly but his lover's life was threatened, and it wasn't a very smart to laugh at a psychopath in that situation.

_(Go)Where should I go?  
(Do)What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
Or all of the things you've said to me_

_I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery_

_(Go)Where should I go?  
(Do)What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

_This endless mystery  
This endless mystery_

The black-haired man spared quick glances to both of them as he slowly reached his hand down in his gun pocket to get more bullets. He needed Cloud to distract the general (which was going to be nearly impossible) as much as possible. The cruel psycho raised a perfectly arched silver brow at the blonde.

"Oh…so this is the one you cherish most?", Sephiroth almost hissed.

"If you plan on killing him", the blonde began angrily, looking at the ground, before he lifted up his head to give the general the most hateful glare he could muster, "then you might as well kill me first because I won't just sit here and let you kill him".

"You know, Cloud…", Sephiroth began with a smirk. "I'm starting to believe you actually care for this weakling…very well then".

As Vincent was putting the bullets in his gun, he wasn't expecting a blunt and harsh blow to the side that was bleeding. He groaned, gripping his side again, and falling on his knees. The blonde pointed his sword at Sephiroth's throat, ready and aching to plunge the sword into the silver-haired man's pretty throat. The silver-haired general smirked and chuckled.

"I'll let him live...on one condition…", the man said, "if you come with me…".

"Why the hell would I do that?", the blonde hissed as he walked around to get to Vincent as he kept his sword positioned before the dark angel's throat.

"Because you want the man here…Vincent…to live, don't you?", the silver-haired man said.

Vincent was glad that the two were too busy talking to notice him chanting. He felt a great rush of energy pour into his veins. He and Cloud were in a very tight situation, and he was going to get them…even if it would risk him being out of control for a little while. Feeling wings slowly make themselves visible on his back, he hid his smirk.

"Why can't you leave me alone, Sephiroth?", Cloud asked.

"Because…you're the shit head barbarian who had the nerve to speak back at me, then turn around and stab me in the back", Sephiroth hissed, now pointing his sword at the blonde.

The blonde was about to say something back, but his thoughts were discarded at the booming sound of roar. Both silver-haired and blonde men jumped back to look at who made the sound. Their eyes connected with the yellow that had changed from red. The blonde froze.

"Vincent?", the blonde asked.

No…he wasn't Vincent…

"I'm not Vincent (A/N: Sorry if this sounds familiar…I don't know anyway else how he would introduce himself)", the monster who had controlled Vincent's body said.

Sure…the monster did look like Vincent, beside the sickly greenish skin it had with the red horns, yellow eyes, and huge black and red wings. The monster held its side just like Vincent was doing. It lifted its hand up to see it and saw that his arm was covered in blood. Smiling evilly, he licked it off as Cloud watched in disgust. He knew exactly who this monster was.

It was…Chaos…in his most humanoid form…

"Vincent…come back…it wasn't necessary to do this", Cloud began, stepping forward.

The monster glowed with a reddish aura. Suddenly, it crouched down on the ground, looking like it was surrendering. Its wings flapped aimlessly in the air, and the wind blew the blonde's spikes and the general's long silver hair.

Before the two could even blink, the winged monster appeared before them, smiling at them sinisterly. Sephiroth wasn't affected at all, but Cloud was worried and showed it. Chaos walked towards the silver-haired man and grabbed the tip of his sword.

Sephiroth stood, unmoving, and also realized the power of the creature. Chaos pricked his finger with the sharp sword and brought it happily to his lips. He licked it clean before he walked over to the blonde. He squatted down like he was about to plunge.

When Cloud brought his sword up to block, the demon teleported to the blonde's left and grabbed his waist. The blonde struggled against the crazed demon, but he took off into the sky, leaving a very angry general.

They were gone in a blink of an eye. Sephiroth growled and walked over to Tifa's corpse. Seeing a pond nearby, he picked the girl up, bridal style, and dumped her into the water. Hearing the music from Cloud's motorcycle, he followed the sound and finally found the shiny black Fenrir close to the entrance of the city. The music was booming in his ears now, but he couldn't help, but listen to them.

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...  
Out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control_  
_Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control_

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
Or all the things you've said to me_

_And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery_

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me_

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control_

He sheathed his sword and mounted the bike. He smirked at its masterpiece and exquisite beauty. Cranking it up, he left the Forgotten City, looking up into the sky to see if he could see Chaos and/or Cloud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I need your reviews, and if anyone wants to be my beta for this story please email me or send me a message. I feel like I really need one. The song in this chapter is played by Hoobastank, and the song is obviously called "Out of Control". See ya later. I'll try to update soon for those who want me to.


	2. The 7th Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII, but I do own this plot.

**Summary:** Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and maybe VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews.

**A/N:** Another chapter. I hope you enjoy and review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vague Obscenity: **

**Chapter Two:**

Cloud continued to struggle in the arms of the crazed blood thirsty demon. Chaos…out of all Vincent's inner demons, Chaos scared him the most. The demon had a very tight grip on the blonde who was reaching his hand out to the forest they were leaving. He slammed his fists against the monster until he remembered he still had his sword.

He brought it before him, but the demon growled loudly and smacked it out of his hand. It didn't go far because the blonde refused to lose another one of his swords. He leaned back as far as he could in the demon's arms and successfully grabbed the sword, putting it back in its sheath on his back.

Chaos smirked inwardly, and Cloud pondered on the crazed demon was about to do. The demon lowered them closer to the ground, but then he abruptly turned right heading for the ocean. The blonde's body jerked in the demon's arms with his swift movements. His huge wings kept them soaring in the air.

The demon suddenly pushed the blonde's collar to the side, making the blonde show off his neckline. He still had a good grip around the blonde's waist, and before the blonde could reacted to be touched like that, he stank his teeth into the other man's shoulder.

The blonde gasped and tried to push the demon away, but the demon's jaws were latched onto him. The demon drank the crimson liquid, and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head from the pleasure of it all.

He batted an eye, seeing a small lump of island land. He lowered them to the ground of the land with him on top. The blonde took this chance to knee him in the lower regions harshly enough to get him off.

He had to remind himself that Vincent was still in there somewhere. The demon hissed and rolled off the blonde, clutching his hurt loins as the blonde tried to make a run for it. It was only until he saw the ocean water that surrounded them when he realized that they were on a small island.

He saw that the northern continent they had left was merely a few hundred yards away. He didn't care. He was going to take a chance. He looked back the demon who still rolling around on the ground, groaning loudly in pain. Sighing sadly, he jumped in the water and hastily started swimming with all of his might to get away from the crazed monster.

Cloud kicked the waters roughly. He was praying that he would make it to land soon. He would return to the Forgotten City and complete his promise to Tifa. The current passing his way made him fight with the water even harder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth drove at full speed on Cloud's Fenrir. He was starting to like the motorcycle with each passing second. His long silver-hair blew behind him wildly because the force of the wind.

The silver-haired angel wondered why he was brought back. He was very happy that he was back. Maybe he will be able to complete his plans. He knew that he was going to need Cloud though in the end. He was going to go that city that surrounded Midgar…he was going to go Edge.

He was going so fast that he didn't even catch the shocked looks of some people he flew past. Frankly, he didn't care. Within a couple of hours, he reached the ocean. The ocean didn't scare him, and he went faster.

As soon as the black motorcycle hit the surface of the blue waters, a single black wing sprouted from his back, and he used it was fly him and the motorcycled over the ocean. What was he really going to do in Edge?

He wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to go there. At the speed he was going, it wasn't a surprise he landed in Edge in almost three hours. He landed the motorcycle and himself on the ground on a patch of dirt.

Out of all of the unfamiliar things he saw in this new city, he saw one monument that he recognized on the spot. He rode over to it and saw some writing on the side of it. It said:

"METEOR IMPACT

An Era 000812

Keep on Rockin' in

MIDGAR". (**A/N:** Please correct me if I'm wrong. I couldn't see what that second line said).

He glared hatefully at the pitiful monument. Scoffing, he rode on for what seemed like forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaos hissed as he tried to heal his sore member. The blonde that was in his arms must've kicked him a little bit too hard for his liking because it still stung after fifteen minutes. He rolled onto his back and sat up.

He was very thirsty for blood, but he didn't know where to look for it exactly. Stretching his back muscles to stretch his wings out, he noticed that they weren't moving. He looked over his shoulder and found that they were missing.

He was coming back to claim his body then…Vincent…

Chaos smirked. He was going to let Vincent came back. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the pain in his groin anymore. Curling up in a little ball, he felt his fangs slowly shrink back to normal.

His clothes started to change back into the black leather outfit and red cape that was Vincent's clothing. Finally he closed his eyes, and everything started to drift away. He was met with darkness now, and he would be in there forever until he finally breaks free again.

Vincent opened his blood red eyes and noticed he was lying on the ground. What was he doing on the ground? His vision was slightly hazy, and he reached a clawed hand up to rub them. He sat up and brought his knees closed to him. As soon as he did, he gasped out in pain and clutched his groin.

"Gah…", he whimpered.

How the hell did he get himself in this much pain?

He remembered battling with Sephiroth with Cloud on his side. He remembered summoning Chaos, and then that was it. His memory went blank after that. He wished he hadn't called Chaos or else he wouldn't be stranded here on this small hunk of land. Looking up at the starry sky, he tried to take his mind off the pain in his groin by spreading his legs out and lying on his back.

How was he going to get out of here?

He couldn't swim because his arms and feet would weigh him down and make him sink to the bottom of the ocean. He cursed the damned arms and feet that were given to him while he was sleeping those 30 years ago.

Where was Cloud and Sephiroth anyways?

Vincent mostly cared about the whereabouts of the blonde. All he could really do was hope he was okay and that Chaos didn't rip the blonde to shreds like he was thinking his monster side did. Maybe Cloud knew he was here and was coming this way for him. He could only hope for that too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud finally made it to shore. He recognized the white trees and knew he was back in the Forgotten City. It was just like he planned. He pulled himself out of the water and onto the grassy fields that met him.

His arms and limbs were worn out from the long swim, so he took a few minutes to rest them. Once he was done resting, he got up on his feet and ran over to where he remembered his motorcycle was. He didn't hear the music he left playing on his Fenrir, and it made him worry if it was still there at all.

After pushing past all of the grass, he saw tire tracks on the dirt road. His blue mako-filled eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees. His Fenrir, his only mode of transportation around the world, was missing. Growling, he realized the only person who could have taken it.

"Sephiroth…", he hissed and got back up on his feet.

Now he was going to have to go into Bone Village in order to find something to get him around. As he ran, his mind traveled back to Chaos. Could Vincent have returned back to his body by now? Once he got a ride, he would make sure.

Within a few a minutes, he exited the Forgotten City and was running down a dirt road. The swim must've taken a lot out of him because he was slowing down with each passing second. His eyes grew heavy, and within an hour, he fell to the ground from exhaustion and passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His tell-tale glowing blue orbs snapped opened at the sound of tires riding over gravel. He saw the midnight blue sky and realized it was still night time. He felt something tugging at his clothes and sat up quickly.

Once he realized it was only a small golden retriever pup, he sighed and patted it on its head. He must be in a back of a truck. He could tell because he was basically out in the open and there was a driver inside of the front of the car.

"I see you've met Chase", the driver said.

Cloud couldn't see his face, and he replied with, "Yes…".

"What happened? I found you just lying in the middle of the road", the driver said.

"I passed out…", the blonde muttered.

"Where are ya headed?", the driver asked.

Thinking for a minute, he said, "Take me to Edge if you would mind".

"Oh, goody! I was heading there myself", the driver exclaimed.

The blonde said nothing else and ran his fingers through the pretty dog's shaggy golden fur. The dog's tail was wagging rapidly, and it was rolling around on its back, staring happily into the blonde's blue orbs.

Sadly for him, the blonde couldn't return the happy look to the dog. It must've noticed how he was feeling when he brushed its head on his stomach. The blonde cracked a small smile and let the dog sit in his lap.

"You can have Chase if you want him", the driver shouted out to him.

"W-What? Are you sure?", Cloud replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can't afford him anymore, and I'll give him to ya for free", the driver said.

Smiling, Cloud said, "Thanks".

"You're very welcome…", the driver replied.

It seemed that Chase knew what they were saying, and the pup jumped on the blonde, licking his cheek with his warmth tongue. Cloud felt uncomfortable, but after awhile he smiled and put the pup back down on his lap. He was going to really like keeping this dog.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes rushed out of the bar. A boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes ran after her, trying to hit her. The girl giggled and ran down the sidewalk.

"Ha! Denzel, you can't catch me!", the girl cried.

"Not if I can help it, Marlene!", the boy named Denzel replied.

Marlene accidentally tripped over the curb and fell onto the street. Denzel gasped and ran over to her, trying to help her up. In the corner of his eye, he saw a motorcycle heading their way. He stood up and pulled the brunette girl from her arm, but she was kind of heavy to him.

"Marlene, get up! A motorcycle is heading this way!", Denzel cried.

"I can't. My ankle…it hurts!", Marlene exclaimed.

"You've got to get up though!", the brunette boy insisted and tugged on her arm harder. "Use your other leg".

Marlene did as Denzel said and used her other leg to get up. She fell in the brunette boy's arms, making him always fall backwards from the force. The motorcycle was deathly close now, and they had to cover their ears to block the loud sounding coming from it.

Denzel held Marlene close, and they closed their eyes, waiting for the motorcycle to hit them. Hearing a loud screeching noise wasn't something they were expecting, they opened their eyes. In front of them, they saw a man with long silver-hair on a black motorcycle. Cloud's motorcycle.

It was who was on the motorcycle that scared them the most. They've heard stories about the man on the bike many times, and they prayed that they would never meet the demonic angel. Marlene recognized the motorcycle and took a timid step forward.

"Excuse me, s-sir, but does that motorcycle belong to you?", she asked, looking at the man's feet instead of his face.

The man smirked. The brunette children must recognize him. He made his single black wing disappear into his back and chuckled in amusement as the children took a couple of steps back.

"No, it belongs to Cloud Strife. You know of him?", he asked.

"Marlene! Denzel! Come back! Ah, you kids are gonna drive me crazy!", a female shrieked.

The three of them turned their heads and saw a woman with short black hair at the entrance of the bar. As soon as her eyes connected with the silver-haired man's bright emerald ones, she gasped and ran out in front of the brunette children.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing here? Get away from them!", she cried.

"That's that cruel man you guys were talking about?", Marlene whispered to the black-haired woman, but the dark angel heard it anyway.

The woman nodded and said, "Yes, that's him. What are you doing here? Why do you have Cloud's Fenrir for?".

"I took it. I came here to rest, but since you're here", he said with a smirk playing on his aristocratic features, "I believe Cloud will be coming here too, so I'm not leaving. If you get in my way, I will kill you".

"You don't always have to be mean!", Denzel cried as he stepped out from the woman's protection.

Sephiroth chuckled and unsheathed his exceedingly long sword. He pointed it at the boy's chin. The brunette jumped back, but he firmly stood his ground afterwards. His blue eyes glared at him angrily.

"If you two really are adults, you can settle this. Forgive each other and put the past behind you!", he shouted boldly.

Yuffie, the woman, gasped at the boy's boldness. She feared Sephiroth was going to stab him in the heart before she could even get to him. Marlene was also shocked by Denzel's sudden outburst. Hearing the dark angel chuckled made them calm down a little.

"It's not that simple, juvenile", the silver-haired man growled.

"If you're the great General Sephiroth like everyone's been telling us about, you should be able to do anything…and forgiving should be one of them!", Denzel replied.

Yuffie leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear, "Don't say anything else. You two have to get inside. He'll kill you".

She turned back to see the dark angel with an unreadable expression on his face. His bright emerald eyes weren't glaring hatefully at them anymore. They were fixed on the ground below him. Suddenly, he sheathed sword and got off the motorcycle.

He turned his back on the trio, and Yuffie took this chance to herd the kids into Tifa's bar. As soon as she got Denzel into the bar, she heard a loud thud and turned around. Her eyes widened to fullest at the sight before her.

She saw Sephiroth, flat on the ground, lying on his stomach. He was unconscious, and she knew she couldn't just leave the cold-blooded murder here in the middle of the street. When she got over to him, he was still breathing. Carefully, she lifted him over her shoulder, helping him up.

Denzel and Marlene stood at the door and ran over to help Yuffie out. The brunette male almost regretted what he said to the ex-General as he put one of his arms over his shoulders. Marlene put the bike at the entrance and helped Yuffie and Denzel carry the silver-haired angel inside of 7th Heaven.

"He passed out because of what I said?", Denzel asked Yuffie who shook her head.

"Sephiroth doesn't give a rat's ass what you have to say to him even though they were some very bold words. He must've passed out from exhaustion. He looks like the type that never gets tire", Yuffie replied.

"How long are we going to keep him here?", Marlene asked.

They laid Sephiroth on her bed in the back of the bar.

"I don't know. You think Tifa'll let him stay long? He doesn't look injured", Denzel said.

"I'm sure she'll let him stay as long as he doesn't cause any harm", Yuffie said. "I'm going to call Cloud. I'll be right back".

Marlene and Denzel stayed by the sleeping angel's side, not really knowing the reason why. They weren't…worried about him were they? Yuffie stood right outside their door and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Cloud's number in and heard it ringing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud felt the truck stop. His blue eyes opened and saw that Chase was still in his lap, sleeping just as soundly as he was. He heard something ringing, and the dog heard it too and jumped away from the noise coming from his pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Why was it still working? He jumped into the ocean. Shouldn't it be dead? Raising a golden eyebrow, he answered it.

"Hello?", he groaned.

"Cloud, it's Yuffie! Boy do I have some news for you!", he heard the Wutainese (A/N: Sp.?) girl on the other line cry.

"What is it?", he asked slightly irritated.

"Sephiroth's…uh…", she began nervously, hearing the blonde growl at the sound of his name. "He's here with Denzel, Marlene, and me at Tifa's bar".

"What? Does he have my Fenrir?", Cloud asked.

"Uh, yeah…he did. He passed out, and he's in the kid's room", Yuffie said.

"He actually let a cold-blooded murderer stay in the children's room", the blonde growled.

"We couldn't just leave him there. He just passed out in the middle of the road after Denzel told you and him to forgive each other and grow up", Yuffie explained.

"Well, it just so happens that you let Tifa's murderer into the house. I'll be there in a minute", the blonde hissed and hung up before the girl couple reply.

He hopped down from the back of the truck, and Chase followed him. He turned to face the driver who just got out of the truck. He was an old looking man with black hair and brown eyes. He had a mustache and bread that covered up most of his face. The blonde nodded to him, and he smiled and waved.

"Take care and especially care of Chase", he said as he got back in the truck.

Cloud merely nodded again and looked down at Chase who was staring up at him with friendly eyes. He put the phone in his pocket and patted the dog on its head as he walked off. The dog followed him, trotting by his side the whole time.

He remembered that Vincent was still stuck on the island. Maybe he could convince Cid to bring him to the 7th Heaven. He pulled out his phone again and dialed the older blonde's number while continuing to run along the sidewalk with Chase.

"Hello?", he heard his friend muttered sleepily on the other line.

"Cid, it's Cloud. Do you think you could do me a favor?", Cloud asked.

The older blonde chuckled on the other line, "Of course, Cloud. Whatdaya want?".

"Could you pick up Vincent on your ship? He's on an island by the Forgotten City. It's very small, and I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll find him", the younger blonde explained.

"Why can't you get him?", Cid asked, curious.

"Sephiroth stole my Fenrir", Cloud muttered with an irritated sigh.

"What? Sephiroth? He's here?", Cid shouted.

Pulling the phone from his ear for awhile, he put it back and said, "Yes, he is. I'm going after him now. Will you pick Vincent up?".

"Yes, sir Cloud-man. Just give me a few hours, and your boyfriend will be at Tifa's bar", Cid answered, and the younger blonde rolled his eyes.

Sighing, he said, "Thanks, Cid. I believe I owe you one".

"Hm…", was all the older blonde said as he hung up.

Cloud shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up. He was there already. Tifa's bar. The 7th Heaven. He already missed the black-haired woman that died by Sephiroth's blade. Biting his bottom lip, he walked into the bar with Chase following after him.

"Cloud, over here!", he heard Yuffie exclaim.

Sadly, he looked over to the shot-haired girl. She was smiling and waving at him, so he approached her. She instantly looked down and saw the dog beside him. She had an even brighter smile plastered on her face as she bent down to pet the dog. It barked happily and licked the Wutainese girl's face.

"Where did you get this dog from?", she asked.

"He's in there, isn't he?", Cloud asked, staring at the door.

She nodded, and he walked off without answering her question. The blonde saw Marlene and Denzel sleeping soundly on the silver-haired angel's beside. His blue eyes focused themselves on the ex-General's sleeping form.

He wanted more than anything to unsheathe his sword and slaughter his ex-idol right on the spot. The children were there though, and they've already been put through enough. He walked over to them, picking them up one at a time and placing them on Denzel's bed together.

Cloud, once he was done, turned back to look at Sephiroth. The demonic angel looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep. His beautiful silver locks flowed out under him, and his arms were at his side.

What made him pass out anyway?

Yuffie said something about what Denzel said. The blond gave Denzel his props. He and the brunette were just about the only ones who could stand up to the silver-haired maniac like that.

The ex-General's overall presence was maddening, and it vexed the blonde to the fullest. He saw the dark angel's long Masamune strapped to his waist. He didn't need it, and he won't use it at all.

The blonde reached down and loosened the older man's belt. He grabbed the sword in its sheath and put it aside to tighten the belt back around the dark angel's waist. He picked up the sword and left to explain things to Yuffie.

The Wutainese girl was still playing with Chase who was still barking. He watched them until the girl got the picture and stood up. After seeing the sad look on her friend's face, she sighed.

"I heard what you said…about Tifa's death. He really did kill her?", Yuffie asked sadly.

"Yes, he did, but it would be even more wrong to kill him in his sleep. Besides, even if I did, I won't be able to control my dreams of him", the last sentence was mostly said to himself, but the girl heard it anyway. "I couldn't find her body".

"Oh…poo…", she whispered.

"Cid's on his way with Vincent. You don't have to stay long if you don't want to", the blonde said.

"Na, I'm going to stay. I don't want you to face the maniac alone", Yuffie said.

"What did Denzel say exactly to Sephiroth?", the blonde suddenly questioned.

"At first, he said 'You don't always have to be mean', and then he said, 'If you two really are adults, you can settle this. Forgive each other and put the past behind you!'. After that it got worse, and he said, 'If you're the great General Sephiroth like everyone's been telling us about, you should be able to do anything…and forgiving should be one of them!'. After I got him and Marlene back inside, I heard a thud and saw that he passed out. I don't even know why he did", Yuffie explained.

"Oh…", the blonde said, looking at the ground.

"He's right though, you know?", Yuffie said, and he nodded.

"I don't know how…he keeps coming back and ruining my life. He's killed my family and burned down my home town, then he killed Aerith and Tifa", the blonde said sadly.

"I can't believe you're opening up to me, Cloud", she began, making him growl. "But to prove you're the better man, you need to forgive him. I believe that's the only way".

"I'm going to call Vincent", the blonde blurted out, breaking the little moment between them quickly.

The blonde brushed past the Wutainese girl and pulled out his cell phone for the third time today. He dialed Vincent's cell phone number and waited for it to ring. When it began ringing, he impatiently began tapping his foot.

"Hello?", he heard a hoarse voice answer.

"Vincent, is that you?", the blonde asked, not sure who it really was.

"Yes, Cloud, what happened?", the dark-haired man asked.

"You turned into Chaos, went ballistic, grabbed me, and flew off. Chaos tried to drink me dry, so I kicked him in the nuts, so that's why your groin hurts. My apologies…I escaped and went back to the Forgotten City. I found out Sephiroth stole my Fenrir and ended up in front of Tifa's bar. He's currently here, and he's passed", Cloud explained. "Has Cid gotten there?".

"Cid?", the black-haired repeated with a raised black eyebrow.

"I called him to come get you, since you're not Chaos anymore, and you can't fly or swim", the blonde said.

"No, he hasn't", he answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent looked up at the midnight sky and saw a weirdly shaped ship headed his way. He heard his blonde lover scoffing over the phone as he phased out. He wondered what he was going to meet up with at the 7th Heaven.

"I'll see you soon, Cloud", he said with a sigh and hung up before the blonde could respond.

He stood up as the ship landed a few yards above him. A ladder fell from the ship and stopped right beside him. The black-haired beauty grabbed it and climbed the ladder. He could still feel the aching pain in his groin, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Once he got onto the ship, he pulled the ladder up and entered the front room of the ship to find Cid. The blonde was where he should be in the front room, steering the ship. He walked to the far side of the room without saying a word.

"Well, hello to you too, Vin", he heard the blonde greet him.

"Where has Cloud planned for you to take me?", were the first words that came from black-haired man's mouth.

"To 7th Heaven", the blonde answered.

"Figures…", the black-haired muttered under his breathe.

"You'll be there in a jippy, Vin. Don't you worry your little head off", Cid said, making him roll his red eyes.

Afterwards, Vincent stared blankly out the glass. His arms were crossed loosely against his firm chest. Cid only briefly glanced at the solemn raven-haired man. As his friend or associate (whatever the quiet man classified him as), he wondered how he managed to stay sane.

The journey to Edge and to Tifa's bar was quiet. The blonde wanted to start a conversation, but having one with the raven-haired man was always a struggle. After trying for fifteen minutes, he got quiet and focused on steering the ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Another chapter for those who reviewed my story. Please review for anyone who hasn't or anyone who wants to. I don't really know how long this story will be, but maybe your reviews will help me figure it out. Anyway, I'll try to update soon.


	3. Loss of Oneself

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and maybe VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews.

**A/N:** WARNING! There will be lemon in this chapter. Another chapter. I hope you enjoy and review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vague Obscenity:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Loss of Oneself:**

Cloud was restless. One reason he could be that his eternal rival was sleeping in the other room. Another reason could be that he was worried about his lover. He paced back and forth in front of the doorway to the silver-haired angel's room. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Yuffie was sleeping against his dog's side, and they were leaning against the wall on the ground.

He heard the sound of a loud engine and came to his senses again. He ran outside of the bar and looked left to right. To his far right, he saw a huge weird-shaped ship land in the empty space beside the bar. He dashed for the ship and stopped right in front of it. He was anxious, and anyone could tell by the look on his face.

The ship's exit steps lowered down to his feet. The blonde stared at the exit door intently with his arms crossed. The first one that step out of the ship was not who he expected. The older blonde came down the steps with a huge smile on his face and his arms stretched.

"Cloud, it's so good to see ya!", the older man cried as he pulled the younger into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Cid", Cloud replied as he hugged the older man back.

He looked over his shoulder, and a small smile played on his youthful features when he saw who else exited the ship. He slowly let go of Cid and walked over to the black-haired man who was looking at him blankly. As soon as they locked eyes, the older man broke their gaze and looked at the 7th Heaven. His red eyes narrowed slightly as he sneered.

"He's inside?", he asked Cloud.

"Yes, but he's still asleep", the blonde answered.

"Who's inside?", Cid asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sephiroth", Vincent muttered as he walked past both blondes and towards the bar.

"Sephiroth? Why didn't y'all tell me?", Cid asked.

Both men didn't say anything as the older blonde pushed a button and closed his ship. The trio went inside without a word. Inside, the younger blonde showed the other men exactly where Sephiroth was. The silver-haired angel was still unconscious. It looked like he hasn't move at all.

"Who's going to stay with him?", Cid said nervously.

"I will", Cloud instantly replied.

"I will too", Vincent muttered.

"Alright…I'll take Yuffie home then", the older blonde said as he waved at them.

He ran off, leaving Cloud and Vincent by themselves. Vincent looked at the floor as he turned to face Cloud. He had a slightly hurt look on his face. Worried blue eyes connected with his pained red ones.

"Cloud, I'm sorry…", he whispered under his breathe. "About Tifa…if I hadn't of gotten drunk, she wouldn't have died".

The blonde sighed and gave the black-haired man the hug that he was awaiting for. The older man embraced the blonde back, putting his nose on top of the blonde spikes. He inhaled the younger male's scent as he closed his red orbs.

"You couldn't have taken on Sephiroth anyway. **He** snuck up on you two, and **he** killed her", the blonde whispered.

A small smile plastered itself over the raven-haired man's face, and the blonde pulled the older man's chin down. Their lips connected immediately, and it was the blonde that was first to slip his tongue into the older man's warmth mouth. He cracked open an eye and saw a chair behind them. Turning his lust-filled blue orbs back to the black-haired man, he pushed him into the chair.

Vincent fell backwards onto the chair just like Cloud wanted. The gunman pulled the blonde onto his lap before the blonde could even try. The blonde let out a soft moan, when a tongue slid along his bottom lip, looking for entrance, which was quickly given to him. He slid his hand down to grab the zipper of the ex-Turk's pants. The older man started ravishing his mouth. His tongue hungrily wrestled against the blonde's equally hungry tongue.

As the younger male unzipped the other man's pants, the older man snaked his hands into the golden-haired man's pants and grabbed his pale cheek inside. The gunman spread the pale cheeks apart with his one hand and inserted three slim fingers inside of the tight ring that was the blonde's entrance, making him rip way from the kiss.

"Vincent…oh gods…" he groaned, unable to help but thrust his hips backwards.

It seemed that everyone else in the room disappeared. Their lustful lips attacked each other while the blonde released the black-haired man's growing erection from its bondage. It pressed against the blonde's hardness, and he groaned at the sudden touch. The ex-Turk began wiggling his three digits inside of the blonde, making him arch his back when the pleasure shot up his spine.

Gaining control again, the blonde wrapped his fingers around the gunman's warmth seeking erection and pumped it with a quick pace. The black-haired man groaned and placed his chin on the blonde's shoulders as he continued to move his hand up and down his hardness.

"Cloud…", he muttered close to the other man's ear.

Using his other hand, the gunman pulled away the clothing that got in the way of the blonde's neck. He leaned down and nibbled the soft flesh softly, receiving a small moan from the blonde. He suddenly slammed his fingers against the blonde's inner good spot, and he released a cry in sheer delight.

"Vincent…", he groaned again.

A pair of mako-filled bright emerald orbs snapped open and saw the white ceiling above him. Where was he? He looked down and saw the blonde hit the ground on his back with a loud thud. His green eyes continued to watch as the black-haired man mounted the fallen blonde. Their lips were pulled together like magnets, and the older man slipped the blonde's pants off just enough so he could get so his ready entrance.

The silver-haired watcher continued to peep and saw the gunman position himself before the blonde's entrance. The blonde, obviously impatient, slammed his raised hips down on the aching member, consuming the long staff with his tightness. Both men gasped sharply, but the black-haired man threw his back to groan afterwards. He grabbed the blonde's creamy white legs and slammed them on the ground next to his head. Blue orbs widened as the gun man pulled out and thrust back in with a tremendous force that almost sent his hips flying.

"Vincent!", he yelped.

Sephiroth scoffed after seeing that. He remembered when he was able to make the blonde do anything he wanted. His body wouldn't respond to him, and he couldn't get up to break the little exertion the other men were having up. All he could really do now was either watch or go back to sleep, and he decided to continue to watch while wondering how he got here.

Cloud could almost hear his cock weeping in need and was about to help himself out until Vincent removed one of his hands from his hips and pumped it with his clothed-hand. The blonde moaned and arched his back. His arms sprawled out on either sides of him as the pleasure gripped him. His cheeks were reddening now with the heat rushing through him, and his eyes were closed. His mouth hung open and released heavy pants.

The ex-Turk was enjoying himself too. He could feel the walls of the blonde clenching down in a threatening grip. He could've sworn that the blonde was trying to pull his cock off. The veins of his member were pulsing harshly and painfully, but it felt like heaven. He arched his back downward and was able to give the blonde's cock a single lick.

The blonde let out a startled cry as his squirted on their clothed stomachs. The gunman had a small smirk on his elegant face until he felt a wave of intense pleasure run right through him and goes straight to his member. He grunted as he gave one hard push into the blonde's entrance, spilling his goods into it.

The dark angel who had witnessed whole thing suddenly felt the urge to throw up, and he did right on the floor. The putrid liquids stained the carpet. The sound of the liquid hitting the floor grabbed both the gunman's and blonde's attention. Deep blue and red eyes looked back to where the dark angel was and saw him hunched over, still throwing green liquid.

Vincent instantly pulled out of Cloud and zipped up his pants. The blonde rolled over onto all fours and got up, pulling his pants back up. He was the first to go over to the silver-haired man, ignoring his wobbly legs still suffering from his brilliant orgasm. The black-haired man got up as well and immediately went to the blonde's side. His legs felt the same, but he ignored it too.

"Vincent, what's wrong with him?", the blonde panicked.

Sephiroth was still unable to speak as every other second green liquid shot out from his mouth unto the floor. He lay on his side as the vile liquid started flowing towards the gunman and blonde. The blonde jumped on the bed as the ex-Turk stared at the liquid, wondering what it was. The blonde went to the dark angel's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's mako…", Vincent answered.

"What?", Cloud asked instantly.

"He's throwing up mako. He's poisoned", the black-haired man answered calmly with his arms crossed.

"So what are we going to do?", the blonde asked, confused.

He knew he sounded like a little child, but then he remembered what Aerith told him.

"He came from the power of the Lifestream. Is that why he's poisoned?", he thought out loud, and the gunman nodded.

Suddenly, the silver-haired angel released the last of the green fluid and fell back on the bed. The blonde scooted backwards a little so that he could lean over to examine his face. There was still mako dripping from his mouth, and the blonde was worried that he was going to throw up again. Bright emerald eyes were wide open and stared up at the ceiling. It looked like his body had frozen in place, and he didn't move.

In his mind, he cursed and wished that this wouldn't have happened in front of them. Suddenly, he couldn't see them anymore, but his eyes were still open. Instead of them, he saw images of past memories. Memories of him in SOLDIER with the blonde in his arms. How happy the two of them looked together. He could feel his breathing slowly stop.

Was he finally going to die again?

"Vincent, he's not breathing!", he heard the blonde shout.

"We have materia at home that we could use to help him", he heard the gunman reply.

He felt strong arms pick him up, but he couldn't see anything. All he saw was just another memory of him and the blonde wrestling with each playfully. He smiled inwardly after seeing himself pin the blonde in his day dream on the bed they had fallen onto.

Vincent carried Sephiroth out of the room with a very worried Cloud behind him. At the sight of them, Chase, the blonde's puppy, barked happily. They completely ignored it. The blonde felt like they had forgotten something and stopped abruptly

"Wait, Vincent! The kids!", the blonde cried.

How could they have forgotten about them?

The black-haired man stopped and looked back at the blonde, nodding his head as if giving permission to let the blonde go get them. The blonde ran back in the room and saw Denzel and Marlene still lying on the bed asleep. It was very early and almost around seven in the morning, but the blonde and gunman haven't gotten any sleep at all. Having sex didn't help with ignoring the sleep at all either.

The blonde woke up the brunette boy and tried his best not to shake the boy's head off. The boy woke up with a sudden jerk. His deep blue orbs snapped open and landed on the blonde who had a stern look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Vincent was staring blankly at Sephiroth who lay limp in his arms. He didn't know if he should hate him or worry about him. He heard the dark angel groan loudly and felt a lump on the area of his arm where it was bent. A huge dark wing suddenly shot out from his back, and the gunman almost dropped the dark angel as he fell back onto a booth. Luckily for him, he was seated onto the booth instead of falling on the ground.

The dark angel hit his head on the table, and all sounds from him stopped completely. The dark-haired man panicked, thinking he killed him. He was reassured when he touched his neck and felt that he was breathing again. He sat the silver-haired man on his lap in a diagonal position so that he was facing him. He lay a supporting on his back so he wouldn't fall over. He arched a black eye brow when he saw a smirk play on the younger man's aristocratic features.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud got Denzel on his feet. The boy was tiredly swaying from side to side, and the blonde had to grab him by his shoulder to keep him still. The boy rubbed his eyes. The blonde grabbed the dark angel's Masamune that he had discarded on the bed and strapped the exceedingly long weapon around his waist. It felt kind of awkward to have his idol's weapon tied to his waist but he shook it off.

"What's up, Cloud? Why'd you wake me up?", the boy said as he yawned and stretched.

"We have to go", the blonde muttered sternly as he picked up the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Why? I don't wanna go", the boy whined as the blonde grabbed his hand and pulled them all out of the door.

Outside, he saw Sephiroth sitting on Vincent's lap. The dark angel was straddling the gunman's waist, but he was still unconscious. Cloud shook off his confusion and walked up to them. The ex-Turk couldn't remove the dark angel's legs around him around him.

"Cloud, I think he's doing this on purpose", he hissed.

"Never mind that…do you think you could control Chaos when you transform long enough to fly you and him home?", the blonde asked.

"He's still here?", Denzel asked.

The men ignored the boy, and Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed slightly. Now that Sephiroth was sick it seemed that the blonde didn't care about anyone except for him. He wiped the angry look off his face quickly. It wasn't the time to get mad.

"I can control him in that time set I believe", he held the growl that deep within his throat, begging to come out.

"Alright", the blonde said with a small smile.

The black-haired man didn't return it as he got up and kept his hand on the dark angel's back. He didn't have to worry about the rest of the other man's body because the silver-haired man's legs were securely wrapped around his waist in a very tight grip and his chin was on his shoulder. The ex-Turk made sure his fingers weren't tangled in any of the long silver locks as he placed his hand pass the hair onto his back and hoisted him and himself up so that he was standing up. The blonde had already made his way outside with Marlene in his arms and Denzel following behind him.

The gunman watched them leave before he placed the silver-haired angel on the table. He stepped back and glared at the man who was leaning forward sluggishly. His long silver hair fell before him, covering up his elegant face. If the dark-haired man had just walked in he would've thought that the younger man was dead.

Cloud saw his Fenrir leaning against the wall by the entrance and was relieved that no one stole it. He made it stand straight and put the sleeping girl on first before he got on. He reached his hand out to Denzel who grabbed it. The small brunette got on too and wrapped his small arms firmly around the blonde's waist. As soon as the blonde got the motorcycle going, he heard a loud roar. He knew who it was. The brunette gripped him tighter.

"What's that?", he asked.

"That's Vincent…", the blonde muttered as he rode them around so that their left side was facing the entrance.

A dark blur flew by them, and both blonde and brunette followed it with their eyes. In the air, they saw the demon that had control of Vincent's body temporarily carrying the still unconscious form that was Sephiroth in his arms. The blonde saw that they were positioned the same way when he caught them. He gave it no further thought when Chaos, not Vincent, took off into the air without saying a word to him.

Sighing, he put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and blew, creating a whistling sound. He heard a loud bark and within mere seconds the golden retriever he adopted came running out. The brunette boy took noticed and patted the dog on its golden head with a smile on his face.

"Cloud, I didn't know you got a dog. What's his name?", Denzel asked.

"Chase…", Cloud muttered as he got off the bike.

He forgot about the dog too. Soon he would forget himself if the situation with Sephiroth got any worse. He didn't know what had gotten over him. He patted the dog's head as he walked it back into the bar and back into the children's room. He let the dog get on the bed, and he ventured into the area where the sink was. He searched a bowl or something to put the water in and ended up with a big glass. He twisted knob, and the water came pouring down from the faucet and into the glass.

Once the glass was full, he stopped the water and called the dog to him. The dog came running to him and licked his cheek as he leaned down and put the glass on the tiled floor. When the pup saw the water, he ripped himself away from the blonde and started lapping the water up. The blonde patted the dog's thick golden fur one last time before he left and locked the bar with the key he found under the mat. Stuffing the key into his pocket, he got on the bike and took off with Denzel holding him from behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and I appreciated all of the people who did review. I mentioned this before, but I might stop updating for awhile or updating quicker than before because the summer is coming to a close. Your reviews will alter my decision.


	4. Down With The Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and maybe VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews.

**A/N:** WARNING! There will be lemon and some amounts of sadism in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vague Obscenity:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Down With The Sickness:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaos made it to Vincent's and Cloud's house within a few minutes. From time to time, he was look down at Sephiroth to see if he was awake or not. The dark angel never moved at all during the whole flight and the human inside of him was pondering on either or not he should just ditch the younger man somewhere…or maybe even kill him.

He shook his head as he broke down the door with his foot. The black-haired man didn't know if he was Chaos or Vincent at the moment. It's hard when you think you're in control but in reality you're really not. He couldn't believe that they actually co-existed for the moment perfectly.

He strolled into the house, carrying the silver-haired angel over his shoulder like a rag doll. He went to their bedroom and threw the younger man effortlessly onto the bed and went to the window.

Putting his claws on the window, he made a light tapping noise. He put his nose to the window as he closed his eyes. At this time, he didn't was more confused about himself then he was about Sephiroth's status.

Then that's when it hit him. The materia! He dashed across the room. His metal boots clanking with every step he took. He entered another room in the back of the house and searched the whole area for the materia he was looking for.

Fortunately, he found the purple-colored materia and went to use it on the dark angel. The silver-haired man looked so peaceful in his unconscious form. He looked human this way.

There wasn't a smirk or any amused look on his face as he grabbed his wrist and started chanting mumbled words. The materia in his hand started to glow and within a few seconds so did they. It was only temporary though for the materia "shut off" and turned a dark color.

Now that that was done…

The dark-haired man focused his energy to make him go back to his normal self. A task that beat mostly everything he's had to face before. He could feel Chaos struggling for control now that he was put back in his place. And when the demon fought for control…he usually won.

Maybe a shower would help…

The raven-haired man walked away to take a shower. As he entered through the bathroom doorway, he tucked his giant wings behind him. He stared at the floor until he felt warm breath tickling his neck.

_Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit_

His head snapped up and looked at the mirror in front of him. His yellow eyes widened at the sight behind him. He saw a strand of silver hair trail down his shoulder. He stood frozen when he saw those familiar lips curl into a small smile.

"Hello, Vincent".

"Sephiroth…you're supposed to be asleep", he hissed to the silver-haired man behind him.

The younger man chuckled and placed his head on the older man's shoulder. In a blink of an eye, he spun the ex-Turk around so that he was facing him. The gun man scooted his right foot back a little as he got in a defensive position. He looked up at the dark angel's glowing eyes and glared.

Suddenly, the dark angel tilted his head to the side as he observed the older man's overall appearance with his index finger on his chin. A thoughtful look replaced his insane one as his cat-like eyes scanned him.

"This form of yours…what is it?", he asked.

"It's none of your concern", the gunman snapped.

The dark angel sighed and took one step forward, wanting to see the older man's reaction. The reaction was a quick removal of his gun from its pouch. He aimed it at the younger man's head.

"Get away from me", the gunman growled.

"Think about it, Vincent. Do you think a mere bullet can hurt me?", the silver-haired man scoffed.

"Let's see", the black-haired said with a grin as he put his finger over the trigger.

"How do you think Cloud would react to find out that you shot me?", the dark angel asked, knowing that he hit a nerve as soon as the words left his mouth.

Vincent growled. He was losing the battle with Chaos and the comment about Cloud didn't help at all. He lost the grip on his gun and it fell without any disturbance onto the floor.

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

He gripped the sides of his head as he was trying to shake away the voices in his head that was telling him to kill. He fell to his knees as he bit hit lip. His fangs penetrated the skin and the blood dripped down his chin.

That was obviously a bad move…

Sephiroth took this opportunity to lift Vincent up by the back of his shirt, dangling his feet from the floor. He spun the older man around so that he was facing the mirror again. The gun man did everything in his power not to look.

The dark angel grabbed his chin and made him look at his own image in the mirror. The sight before him froze his body. The color of his eyes was incandescent and was changing from red to yellow constantly.

His lips trembled as he felt his heart rate speed up to unnatural limits. His jaw twitched and he could feel himself slowly losing control. Now there was absolutely nothing he could do now.

The silver-haired general smirked and kissed the older man's ear almost lovingly. His tight grip remained on the dark-haired man as he stared at how the other man's body squirm and twitch with its transformation.

_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me_

"You see...you and I are almost alike. We were both Hojo's experiments. Why not let your hate out onto this pitiful world? Why didn't you ever join me? Why don't you join me now?", the silver-haired angel asked.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

The ex-Turk began to jerk around more. His limbs wildly slung all over the place as an animalistic growl ripped from his throat. He could no longer think straight. The only thing in his mind now was killing. The younger man smiled at the results of his words.

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)_

The silver-haired general looked over at the shower and walked him and the demon possessed Vincent over there. He sat the dark-haired man on the toilet beside and leaned over to turn the shower water on.

Once he turned the water on, he looked back at the gunman whose twitching body had slowed down in its movements. He began to strip the older man's complicated black and red clothing off which took him longer than he had wanted.

When the top clothing was removed, he leaned in and nibbled on the revealed pale skin of his neckline. The raven-haired man groaned in a sort of double-voiced way, making the silver-haired man look into his eyes again.

They were a bright golden color this time and the younger male knew that the monster inside the gunman's body had taken an estimate of 90 control of the body they shared. Now it was time for his fun.

_It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

The dark angel felt a pair of clawed hands on his hips and looked down to see that it was only the ex-Turk trying to strip him of his leather pants. A smirk kept onto his aristocratic and angelic features.

He glanced at the dark-haired man's face and saw a smirk that matched his. He gripped the older man's belt and hoisted him up roughly into the air with it. He heard the gunman chuckled darkly and it only turned him on even more.

The black-haired man kept one hands on the younger man's hips as the other reached down to unzip the leather pants. Once he unzipped it, he tried to tug them down the pale man's hips.

His exertion was cut off when the dark angel threw him into the shower wall forcefully. His golden eyes snapped up and watched as the silver-haired man striped out of his pants. He gave the younger man a grin and his fangs were shown. The water began pouring onto him and drenching the clothes that the dark angel was throwing out onto the floor.

Before he would touch him, the silver-haired man rid himself of his own clothes, standing in front of the older man as naked as the day he was born. His feline-like eyes scanned the gunman's body, catching long scars on his hips, chest, stomach, and thighs. They made the older man look more masculine.

The ex-general smirked as his snaky tongue crept to the corner of his mouth. The lust was crystal clear in his glowing eyes and he leaned down to claim the older man's pale nipple into his mouth. The ex-Turk inhaled sharply and ran his extended claws through the younger man's long silver hair.

The dark angel's hand caressed his sides and as it went lower to stroke a certain scar on his right hip the black-haired man tangled his claws purposely in his hair. The dark angel didn't take notice as he swirled his tongue around the pale nipple of the demon.

"So young…", the demonized voice of Vincent whispered as he stared at the ceiling.

The swordsman smirked as he removed the nipple from his mouth, "There's nothing young about me…".

Golden eyes connected with emerald temporarily before the gunman gave him a mischievous smirk. He abruptly snatched the dark angel's head up and crushed his lips against the unsuspecting younger male.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me_

The demon made sure that the angel was caught completely off guard from his tongue wrestling against his before he kicked his legs out from under him. Bright emerald orbs widened to saucers as he fell backwards.

The human in the gunman was stunned that the plan actually worked. He felt something grab his wings and before he knew it he fell forward and on top of the upset silver-haired man. The swordsman frowned as his hands shot down to forcefully and firmly grab the older man's limp member. The demon hissed and snapped his attention back to those haunting eyes.

"Tsk…tsk…you made me let my guard down…you're going to pay for that…", the angel said as calmly as can be.

The ex-Turk had to take a look at the awkward position they were in. He was on top of course. The silver-haired swordsman had a leg propped up that went into his stomach and the gunman was placed right in between the pale, muscular legs with his member set at the small opening of the ex-general.

The water still hadn't been cut off and they were soaked in it. Their hair clung to their bodies and made it very slick and tangled.

The dark angel grabbed his family jewels while he was observing and slipped the hardening erection into his needy body forcefully. The demon let an animalistic groan rip out of his throat as he felt the ring of muscle clenched down on him in its fearsome grip. His hands were on either side of the angel's head.

Sephiroth bit his lip as he shoved the whole thing inside of him in one push. He was so used to this kind of pain that it didn't really hurt. His glowing emerald eyes stared in amusement at the shocked reactions of Vincent.

The demon looked uncomfortable as he tried to gain control of situation again. He couldn't bare the tightness and heat like he thought he could. He refused to move until he was ready.

The dark angel smirked and reached upwards to claim the older man's lips ravenously. His tongue was the first thing that touched the gunman's lips before it slipped in. The older man groan into the kiss and pushed the silver-haired man back onto the tub floor with his lips.

It was burning. The water was… and so were their veins with every single touch…

The demon commenced in thrusting his hips into the angel's so he sheathed himself inside all of the water. The water was the only lubricant that was used to reduce the insane friction them.

The swordsman was more focused on the object that was hitting his prostrate than the heated kiss they were sharing. He felt the gunman's claws digging into his hips, drawing blood. He didn't flinch at all as the claw dug in even harder with every thrust.

His eyes were shut due to his overbearing need to feel relieved. He moved his hips back against the older man to match his movements. The result was the feeling of being complete.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance. The demon's wings twitched with the pleasure and the owner of those colossal wings grabbed the back of the angel's knee and pressed it harder against his stomach so he could get a better angle.

The green-eyed was starting to writhe in pleasure. Something he wasn't exactly used to. His discarded member was erect and dripping pre-cum onto his stomach. He reached up to grab the older man's shoulders. He trailed one of the hands down the pale back of the man on top and stopped to spread the cheeks of the demon's hindquarters with his fingers.

The black-haired man ignored the silver-haired man's hands so that he could focus on pleasing his own need. He was so busy that he didn't even notice that the tub was filing up with red blood. His family jewels were stuffed inside of the warmth and tightness of the dark angel's body.

The swordsman sneaked a single finger into the older man's entrance, receiving a gasp from the gunman. The raven-haired demon was felt himself getting very close and the demon side of him was starting to lose control.

The younger man wiggled his finger around inside and watched with one opened eye at the older man's reactions. He saw those golden eyes flashing from red to gold over and over again. The ex-Turk was slamming him harder into the tub floor and he felt his member twitching as it dripped pre-cum inside of the silver-haired general. Both men weren't aware of all the damages they were making during this exertion.

The green-eyed man continued to finger the older man as he arched his back. He was waiting for the demon to finish so he could have his turn with him. A whole sea of ideas sprouted in his constantly working mind and a smirk kept onto his features as he laid back and relaxed.

The dark-haired man let a loud groan rip from deep within his throat. His eyes were blood red now as he released his hot fluids into the younger man. He fell over and felt a hand wrapping around his throat.

"I told you I'd get you back…", the dark angel hissed as he threw the older man backwards.

Vincent cursed ever letting Chaos control him. Now he was weak and vulnerable to Sephiroth while he was transforming back to his normal self. He could feel the weight of his wings disappearing before he landed rather harshly onto his back. His black hair was heavy on him as he raised himself onto his elbows. He looked down to see his liquids still dripping out of him. The after affect of the whole climax made his legs and arms turn to jelly and he hated it all.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Vincent? I'm sure Cloud would love to know what happened here…", the silver-haired angel said with his voice dripping in venom.

He leaned over the older man with a cruel smile. His bright emerald eyes scanned the gunman's body lecherously, making the man in his eyes start move away from him. The ex-Turk was trying to lift himself up but he couldn't even feel his limbs anymore. He looked down at his chest and saw a glowing blue light at the left side. He gasped and covered it with his hand, hoping that the younger man didn't see it.

"You're such a bastard…", he hissed in a low tone.

"I get that a lot…", the silver-haired man said as he ripped the gunman's hand away from his chest. "What is this? Materia?".

"No…", the red-eyed man snarled.

"It couldn't be your heart…now could it? Because if I did this…", he leaned down and bit the glowing area harshly, drawing blood, "there would be something seriously wrong going on".

The black-haired man growled gathered the will to raise his leg to connect his foot with the younger man's erection. His blood spilled down his chest and trailed down into the bloody water. Once he accomplished that, the dark angel let out a loud hiss and when he hunched over, he decided to make a break for it.

Before he could even get onto his feet, the dark angel stood up to block and grabbed him by his hips. He lifted him up into the air effortlessly and the gunman reached down to claw the man's hands off. He noticed that the wounds on the younger man's hips closed and glowed with a greenish light.

The silver-haired swordsman's eyes were glued onto his before they shifted their gaze onto the small shower head that was continuing to spray water onto them. His grin broadened as he raised the older man upwards towards it, making sure he was leaning on as he did.

Red eyes widened to saucers when he realized what the crazed man was about to do. He jerked backwards and hoped that that would make his loose some of the grip of his hips. It was futile and now the only thing left was to squirm around wildly.

"Unhand me, fiend!", he hissed over and over again.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?", the silver-haired angel asked as he removed his arms.

"Friend?", the older man questioned with a look of confusion as he fell over.

Sephiroth didn't say anything else as he elbowed Vincent in the stomach and rammed him upwards. He used his free hand to spread the older man's cheeks. Without any warning, he raised the gunman even higher and slammed his pink entrance into the shower head, making him take it all inside of himself.

The ex-Turk let out a series of weird strangled noises as he felt his opening stretch around the width of the shower head. He also felt the hot water pouring into his ass womb. The dark angel kept his elbow in his stomach as he reached down to turn the water down most of the way so that it was dripping slightly.

"Seems like the tub was about to fill up…", the dark angel said as he removed his elbow and replaced them with his hands at the older man's hips again.

The gunman ignored him because of the pain he was in. He didn't move. His claws dug into the younger man's hands as he tried to recover. The silver-haired man stood on the tip of his toes as he licked the older man's newly grown erection.

The ex-Turk felt lightheaded and droop sluggishly. He couldn't find the strength to fight the dark angel anymore. The swordsman smirked at this and started licking around the base of his member.

"Why can't you be normal?", he heard the older man whisper breathily.

_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

His glowing emerald eyes shot up to met the single crimson eye that was opened. His black hair mostly covered his face but he could still see past it. He had stopped what he was doing to stare into the older man's eyes.

"I am normal", was the only thing the dark angel said before he engulfed the raven-haired man's cock into his warm mouth.

The gunman hissed and caused the younger man to bleed from his hands even more. Why wasn't he getting light headed like he was? It irritated him that he couldn't make the silver-haired man weak like he did him.

The swordsman started bobbing his head on the hardness that was in his mouth. He suddenly removed his mouth, much to the gunman's disappointment, and jerked him forward, retracting the shower head from his body.

"Ag!", the gunman groaned as he arched his back because of the stinging pain inside of him.

He closed his eyes shut and felt the dark angel put him down in the tub on all fours. He bit his lip and got ready for the inevitable. The green-eyed man smiled at how submissive the older man was being.

He slipped his finger inside of him just to test for the readiness. He removed his finger and replaced that with his own twitching need into the reddened entrance. The crimson-eyed man hissed again for like the thousandth time and clawed at the tub floor. He could feel the younger man's long silver hair dripping bloody water onto his cold and pale back and his entrance stretching around the object inside of him.

The dark angel was leaning over him as he started to move his equally pale hips mercilessly into the older man's, receiving grunts from him. The gunman didn't like this at all and he showed it when he suddenly twisted his body around and slashed the younger man's chest deeply. He made four deep gashes along his pale chest.

The silver-haired swordsman gasped as more blood dripped from his body. His bright emerald, cat-like eyes narrowed to slits at the ex-Turk who was struggling to stand on his feet. He grabbed him by the back of his long black hair and slammed him back down on him, stuffing himself inside again.

The green-eyed man sat down and threw older man back onto him over and over again. He grabbed his wrists so that he wouldn't have to worry about another sudden attack. He leaned back against the wall so he could get a good look at him impaling deliciously stretched opening of the red-eyed man. It took him a very long to get close to his peak and when he reached it, he shoved himself onto the gunman's spot deeper within him to let out all of his semen into his ass womb.

He let go of the ex-Turk who leaned to his side. Both males heard a door slam but it was only the older man who got worried. He ripped the younger man out of him and made a dash for his clothes. The dark angel smirked as he raised his leg in time to trip up the dark-haired man. He fell over onto his side on the tiled floor with a loud thud.

"Now, now, Vincent, don't try to hide your skeletons in your closet now", he said before yawning.

"Unlike you, I have a life", the older man growled.

It was already difficult getting onto his feet so he tried to go for another option. He looked around for his clothing and found them scattered all over the bathroom floor. He got onto his elbows and dragged himself across the floor. He saw his leather pants in front of him and reached out.

Meanwhile, the dark angel yawned again and drained the red water from the tub. Luckily for him, most of the bleeding from his wounds stopped. His eyes grew heavy as they watched the older man sitting up to put his pants on.

"You had a life...?", he asked with a sarcastic tone. "I used to have one too".

The gunman glared at the silver-haired angel who fell asleep. Just as he put one of his pant legs over his pink stained legs, he heard the door open and froze in place. His red eyes stared at the floor momentarily before turning its attention to the person at the door.

"Vincent, what the hell happened?".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, there goes another chapter. Some of the lyrics from the song 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed was left out because I didn't want it to be. Also some of the lyrics are switched around for the purpose of the flow of chapter. Finally, there is some Vin/Seph action! Please review and sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time.


	5. Vincent's Climax

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and maybe VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy and review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vague Obscenity:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: Vincent's Climax:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Diiing…_

_The sound of the clock setting off its hourly bells annoyed the hell out of him. His glowing emerald eyes shot up and look at the clock attached to the wall nearby in front of him. The clock said it was 11:00p.m., and he grew more vexed at the fact that he wasn't nearly finished with his paper work. _

_To make matters worse, he heard a series of small knocks on his door. His eyes narrowed as he fingered the exceedingly long sword attached to his waist. Calming down his nerves, he opened his mouth to speak. _

"_Yes…", he called. _

"_It's…it's me, General Sephiroth…sir", a small voice said in a quiet tone from behind the door. _

_That voice…_

"_Come in…', he replied. _

_Immediately, the door opened slowly, creating a loud creaking noise in the room. The silver-haired general pinched the bridge of his nose until he heard two small footsteps very close to him._

_His cat-like green eyes snapped opened and fell on a fragile-looking blonde teen that carried a small-sized present in his slim arms. Even with the many layers of clothing, the blonde looked very scrawny. The general arched a silver eyebrow. _

"_Strife, what is this?", he asked in the gentlest tone he could muster. _

_The blonde instantly started to turn a light but very faint pink, "It's a Christmas, sir". _

"_Christmas isn't until three days, cadet", the general sighed. _

"_Well…couldn't you take this as a gift for the strongest warrior in the world?", the blonde asked with a hopeful smile. _

"_Is that what you only think of me as…?", the older man asked sadly. _

"_Why no…sir, but everyone should get something on Christmas", the blonde stated, dropping his gaze to the floor. _

_The silver-haired man suddenly nodded and stood up from his seat, instantly towering over the blonde who held the present out shyly. The general forced a smile on his face as he took the present. He noticed how pretty the red wrapping was. It had a white ribbon tied around it and sprinkle all over wrapping were small white dots that represented snow flakes. The smile on his face broadened and this action wasn't forced. His green eyes fell on the blonde who could barely hold his gaze without looking off somewhere. _

"_Thank you…very much", the general said softly. _

_The weariness was obvious in his voice. The blonde nodded and without warning crushed his little body against his firm and much more muscular one. He wrapped his small arms around his waist as he smiled brightly. _

"_Merry-"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What was this…?

"Sephiroth, wake up! I'm not fooling around with this any longer! We're gonna settle this…now!".

He let a groan rip from his lips. The booming voice caused his usual morning headache to bring him much more pain than before. His eyes slowly opened and his vision was fuzzy. His lips curled downward in a frown as he was finally able to make out an angry blonde man who was pacing around the room frantically.

Where was he…? Who was this person in front of him and how did he know his name…?

His confused green eyes looked around to room to find something that would help him out but there were none. He looked back at the blonde who stopped in front of him. Before he could open his mouth, the blonde put a very huge sword in front of his face barely avoiding cutting it.

"I hate you…so much", the blonde growled as he tried to burn holes into the older man with his fiery blue eyes.

"I…who are you?", the silver-haired man asked.

"Oh, don't even play dumb, Sephiroth. You know who I am since you're been deliberately trying to kill me since you fell into the Lifestream", the blonde hissed.

The silver-haired man said nothing as he looked down at his body. He saw that it was covered with black clothing. It was of a silk material. He, without warning, grabbed the sword and pushed it out of his face. He kept his grip on it as he glared at the blonde who was staring at him with an even greater hate.

"I'm serious. I don't have a damn clue who you are", the older man said in a vexed tone. "Neither do I know where I am. Last time, I checked I was reading papers in my office".

"Oh, so fucking Vincent suddenly made you get memory loss?", the blonde yelled, loosing his temper.

Who's Vincent…?

"You'll watch that tone though", the silver-haired man said in a threatening tone.

"I won't watch anything!", the blonde shouted.

"Cloud…".

The two turned their attention to the voice coming from the door. The older man's silver eyebrows knitted together when he saw a black-haired man at the door. His blood red eyes were only on the blonde was threw his sword over his shoulder.

"I presume you are Vincent?", the silver-haired man asked.

"I assume that suffering from memory loss", the black-haired man stated as he approached the two males by the bed.

He looked over at the blonde who was ready to swing his blade down and take the life of the dark angel before them. He pressed his hand against the sword and silently told the blonde to put the weapon up.

"You can't be serious?", the blonde choked and the raven-haired man nodded. "Why?".

"He'll just keep coming back. No matter how many times you strike him down. He seems to be missing his memories this time", the gunman answered.

"I'm sure he's just joking around", the blonde growled.

"If I remember correctly, you mentioned that the Sephiroth you knew barely 'joked around'", the ex-Turk said as he stared at the confused swordsman. "I'll watch him. You go feed your pet. If he causes any trouble, I'm sure I'll be fine".

The blonde stared at the black-haired man for a long time before let out a long sigh, "I'm taking Denzel and Marlene with me".

Usually those words would've hurt the gunman but it didn't. He merely nodded and the blonde started at him until he finally left the room. The gunman walked over to the window and looked out of it. The silver-haired man was quiet as he tried to take in everything that just happened.

"His name is Cloud?", he asked the ex-Turk who nodded. "Tell me how does he know me and if he does not why does he claim it as so?".

"Do you recall a certain electricity company called Shinra?", the raven-haired man asked.

"Of course I do. I'm the general", the dark angel replied as he started to get up from the bed. "And if you would be so kind as to let me out we won't have any problems".

He dusted himself off as he stood on his own two feet. Before he could even take a step, the gunman was standing in front of him with a gun right at his face. The younger man let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't assume that just because I don't have a weapon that I'm defenseless", the swordsman began. "I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to. What I want…is to be left alone until I get back to my office".

"This nothing left there. The WEAPONS made sure of that", the ex-Turk said as he put the gun into its holder.

The words seem to hit the ex-general effectively. His green eyes widened to saucers as he stared at the gunman dumbfounded. The older man felt empathy for him since he did know how it felt to once have a job that, with time of unconsciousness, was snatched right under him. The swordsman sat back down on the bed as his eyes stared at the floor.

That job had been his life and now that it was gone he didn't know what to do now…

"Sephiroth, how old are you?", the gunman suddenly asked as he scanned the younger man's body one last time.

He noticed that the general's usual muscular arms were slightly slimmer than before and that the length of his long silver hair was shorter. He also took note that other man's angelic face seemed younger and had less stress lines than before. To top it off, his green eyes held the age of twenty year old inside of them.

"Eighteen…", the silver-haired man answered.

Why didn't he notice this before…?

The gunman cursed himself inwardly as he sat beside the swordsman and pressed the back of his hand against the younger male's forehead. He didn't feel anything irregular and stood up.

"Could you explain yourself?", the swordsman asked with a very irritated look.

Oh, how he just wanted to get the hell out of there…

"You believe you're an eighteen-year old when in reality you're supposed to be in your thirties", the gun man said.

The silver-haired man instant stood onto his feet. His green eyes never looked at the black-haired man once as he quickly walked to the exit. The older man met up with him at the door and stopped him, slamming his own body against it.

"Vincent, move", the dark angel growled as he grabbed the older man's shirt roughly.

"No", the ex-Turk replied bluntly.

The ex-general's green eyes narrowed to slits as he frowned at the raven-haired man. He remained unaffected by the glow in the younger man's eyes. The dark angel shot his hand to the visible doorknob and with little effort swung the door open.

The gunman slammed into the nearby wall and a grunt ripped from his lips as he tried to regain his composure. The dark angel walked out while the gunman gripped sides of his head. He wasn't hurt but he did feel a little dizzy. He growled and looked outside when he realized that the younger man had left.

Vincent saw the rapidly retreating backside of Sephiroth in the far distance, disappearing with each passing second. The black-haired man narrowed his red eyes and pulled his gun. He loaded it and ran after the silver-haired man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Another short chapter from me. I'm trying to get all of these stories updated while I have time. Once again, I'm sorry for any grammar errors. Once I'm done with all of my stories, I'll go back and edit them. Please give me time.

Sephiroth forgot everyone even Cloud. All he knows is that he's the general of the Shinra Company's SOLDIER. Will Vincent be able to remind him? What is Vincent really planning and why didn't he let Cloud kill Sephiroth?

Find out next time…


	6. The Power of The Purple Materia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and **MAYBE **VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews.

**A/N:** For those who don't know how to read carefully, I said I might put a VincentxSephiroth in this, which I did. Just because I did so does NOT mean that this story is going to be just VincentxSephiroth.

In this chapter, it will discuss the final pairing. It will also discuss why Sephiroth was turned into his 18-year-old self. If you guys would please be patient, I will be able to reveal certain things that will keep the plot going.

Hopefully, this chapter won't be too drawn out and/or boring. I do try to give as much descriptive detail as possible. I'm just so used to taking long notes so that's why I write like I do, giving it another touch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vague Obscenity:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six: The Power of The Mysterious Purple Materia:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud took both Marlene and Denzel to the 7th Heaven. Once he fed his animal, he sat in one of the booths and stared angrily at the floor. The brunette children played innocently in the bar, ignorant of what really happened at the blonde's house.

"What's wrong, Cloud? You look like your face will blow up into a million pieces".

"Hm…?", the blonde muttered, springing back from his thoughts to reality.

He saw that it was only Marlene in front of him with a worried facial expression. Denzel wasn't that far from her and he was playing a simple game of fetch with the golden retriever.

"I said", she began as she crossed her arms, "what's wrong?".

"It's nothing, Marlene", the blonde answered softly.

"Yeah, right! You always say that when you know that something's really up", she spat as she pouted.

"I just…don't want to you to worry. You're too young to be worrying about what's going on with me", the blonde explained as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you and Denzel have some cleaning up to do…".

"What?", she asked with an arched eyebrow.

The blonde pointed behind her to the spot where the ignorant canine was urinating on the wall and where Denzel was staring at it in pure shock. Her jaw dropped and she looked back at the blonde, pleading him with her eyes to dismiss her from cleaning up the yellow liquid that was trailing across the floor. The dog sprinted away and the brunette boy turned to the blonde who was staring at with a small but forced smile.

"That's not fair, Cloud!", the girl cried as she stomped her foot down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent stopped his search of the young and confused Sephiroth. He slipped his gun into his gun pouch and traveled back home. He never lost Sephiroth but with every step he took he felt guiltier.

He rummaged through his things to look for the sphere-shaped object he needed most. He checked in the closet but he didn't find it. Finally, he checked in the drawers. It was almost empty besides the few pens there. Not to mention the dark-colored materia he used before on Sephiroth. He grabbed it and closed the drawer. He lifted the materia to get a better look at in the light.

He sighed sadly and pulled his cell phone out. With his left hand and with much difficulty, he dialed a few numbers and pressed the phone against his ear to wait for it to ring.

"Hello?".

"Yuffie?", he asked.

"Yeah, hey, Vince", the female voice replied. "How…are ya?".

"I'm fine but I need a favor", he answered.

"If it has anything to do with going to the 7th Heaven, I'm sorry but I can't do it", she instantly said.

Because of her words, he inevitably remembered the tragic sight of their lost friend dying on top of him. His gaze dropped sadly to the ground and he stayed silent for a few moments, trying to regain his composure.

_It's my fault…she died because of me…_

"Vince?", the girl said, grabbing his attention again.

"Hm…?", he replied.

"The favor?", she said.

"Oh…Sephiroth has woken up and-", he began.

"And you want to me watch him. I'll try but if he even tries to hurt me I'm gonna kick his butt back to the Lifestream!", she cried.

"You have to find him though. I have to talk to Cloud", he finished.

"Find him? You're telling me you lost him?", she shouted in disbelief.

"He ran away. He's not insane anymore", he said.

"You're joking?", she said loudly, trying to hold her laughter.

"No, he has no memory of what he has done. He's not armed", he informed her.

"I'll do it", she answered a few moments later.

"Thanks…Yuffie", he muttered.

"No prob., Vince", she replied.

"By the way, make sure he's with you at all times and that he doesn't come anywhere near the 7th Heaven until I call you", he said.

She asked, "Why?".

"You'll see", he muttered.

"Vince…", she whined.

"I can't tell you now. Just please…Yuffie…just wait", he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off his irritation.

They said their farewells to each other and he put his phone away. He kept the dark materia in his hand as he made his way out of the door. He suddenly remembered something and pulled out his phone again to make another phone call.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth made a stop in an inn at Costa del Sol. He already knew he wasn't near Shinra Headquarters yet and he wasn't going to make it within that day. His mind traveled back to Vincent. The words that came from the gunman's mouth were playing over and over again in his head.

It couldn't be true…

Shinra was all he ever knew for most of his eighteen years. It couldn't just be…gone, could it?

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was bored with the silence and he surprisingly started to miss sitting in his cold, boring, and dull office. It sure as hell was better than lying on some bed in an inn.

"_Sephiroth…?"_

"Who's there?", he groaned, not sure if it was all in his head or someone calling him from outside of the door.

"_It's sad that this has happen to you but he did it with good intentions". _

"Who are you and what are you talking about?", he growled, sitting up on his elbows to see if anyone was in his room.

He saw no one.

Was he hearing things now…?

"_It's not necessary that you know my name. It might make you remember things that were better left forgotten. Anyway, you should go to Cloud. Vincent's head isn't on straight and he's about to do something drastic."_

"And I care because…?", he asked.

"_Whether you want to believe it or not, you still have feelings for Cloud"._

"I don't know him…", he snorted as he lay back down. "Don't bother me. Whoever you are I can handle myself very well".

He waited a seconds for a response but nothing came. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling again. His eyelids grew heavy from just sitting there. It felt like an eternity as he laid there. He could still hear the voice's last words.

"_Whether you want to believe it or not, you still have feelings for Cloud". _

"Hm…", he frowned as he closed his eyes.

Maybe a good nap would soothe him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent found himself in the familiar control room of Shera. He made his way across the pilot's area, ignoring the beautiful orange sunset outside of the huge glass windows that made up most of the ship's front.

"Hey, Vincent!".

The black-haired man looked over his shoulder slightly at Cid who waved at him. He made his way up the stairs like he had planned and turned his attention to the blonde who was always happy to see him.

"Sephiroth's still sleeping?", the blonde asked and the red-eyed man shook his head. "Ah, hell…he's-".

"He's not going to hurt anyone anymore", the gunman finished.

"Yeah, that's what the loonies say. You're not a loony, are you, Vince?", the blonde asked, keeping his mind on steering the ship.

"No, I'm not. I need to talk to Cloud", he said. "I need to settle things with him. I've been…horrible to him."

"I see…", the blonde began. "I'm always here for ya, bud. Shera is too. But you can mostly count on me for transport".

"Thanks…Cid", the ex-Turk said, looking the blonde in the eye finally after staring at the floor for so long.

"Welcome. Now, may I ask where the hell Sephiroth is? I don't want to be flying this ship and a meteor just collides into it out of the blue", the blonde teased.

"Yuffie's with him", the gunman answered.

"Not a good idea. Ya think she can handle him?", the blonde asked, glancing over at the other man, who said nothing, temporarily before clearing his throat. "What am I saying? Of course, she can".

The raven-haired man nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He turned his attention toward the front. The room had fallen silent, which was something that the blonde certainly wasn't comfortable with.

But before he could open his mouth, the gunman spoke first, "He's lost his memory after I tried to heal him. I need to go to Lucrecia's cave again. It's lost its power".

"Well, we're five minutes away from there. Do you want us to land?", the blonde asked as he stretched his right arm out, obviously not hearing the last part of the red-eyed man's words.

"Yes", the dark-haired man answered shortly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuffie entered the outskirts of Costa del Sol after making a short stop at North Corel. She was glad she had her air scooter or else the journey would've have been much more of a hassle.

So far, everyone she encountered didn't know where a guy with long silver hair who looks unusually strong was. It had been around three hours since Vincent had called her and asked her of the errand she was running currently.

As the person she was, she wasn't going to just give up hope now. Besides if she did, a confused "maniac killer" would still be on the loose.

Fixed on her thoughts, she didn't notice a man a few feet away from her air scooter. After hearing a yell, she turned her attention to the space in front of her and saw the old man waving his arms in a frantic panic.

She instantly stopped the scooter and landed a few inches away from the shaking old man, who stopped shaking as soon as she stopped her machine. She let a relieved sigh that she didn't hurt anyone.

"Man, I need to be more careful", she muttered as she approached him. "I'm so sorry, mister. Are you hurt?".

The white-haired man shook his head as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, "No, but you did scare me a bit, young lady".

"I'm sorry", she apologized again as she placed a clumsy smile on her face while scratching the back of her head.

He nodded and began to walk away. That's when something hit her. She gasped and reached out for him.

"Wait, sir! Don't go just yet!", she cried as she ran beside him. "Have you seen a man with long silver hair and kind of tall? Oh, and he wears a lot of black leather".

The floppy wrinkles on the man's face seemed to hang lower as he frowned up. He seemed to be concentrating as he pinched his chin in between his index and thumb finger. His eyes were overlapped by his shaggy white eyebrows.

"I believe I have. I could've sworn I sold a man with long silver hair a room in the hotel up ahead. He was very young looking. He didn't look a day older than you", he answered.

"What's the room number and do you have an extra key?", she blurted out the two questions quickly.

"If I remember correctly…it's…Room 18. About the key…why…I should have one in my pocket somewhere…", he said as he reached into his pocket slowly.

She sighed impatiently as the old man dug in his pocket for a good minute before he shakily took out a small silver key. She gasped in happiness and literally jumped for joy. He handed her the key and she snatched it from him before getting on her air scooter.

"Thank you, mister! Have a good day!", she cried as she flew, on her air scooter, toward her new destination.

The confused old man waved with an arched eyebrow as he walked off.

Hastily, she approached the tower-like and sandy-colored inn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth found that after a few hours he couldn't sleep. He grew frustrated every time he closed his eyes and saw the blonde who threatening to kill him. Finally, he fisted his silver hair, tangling the fine strands of hair in his fingers, as he mentally cursed himself over and over again.

"_Go to him…"_.

"Shut up!", he snarled, slamming his other fist on the bed angrily.

He opened his mako-filled, bright emerald eyes as he looked out of the window. The sun was setting, giving the vast sky a beautiful orange and yellowish color. He sat at the edge of his bed silent as he has always been. That was until he hears someone knocking on his door.

_Who the hell can be bothering me now?_

Getting up, he walked over to the door and asked the same question again. He heard the person behind the door clear his or her throat thoroughly, adding on to his frustration and to his impatience.

"My name's Yuffie Kisaragi and I'm coming in!", the female voice from behind the door cried.

Before he could do anything, a loud noise followed by a boisterous cry rang in his ears. He covered them as he took a few steps backwards, carefully avoiding the door that got knocked off its hinges. It laid limp there and he arched a silver eyebrow as he fell with a loud clutter to the ground.

After the door fell, he saw a young girl standing proudly in the doorway. She had short black hair and her small hands were on her hips. She had a huge smile on her face as she stepped on the door and walked over to him.

"Who are you and was it really necessary to kick down my door?", he asked, slowly pulling his hands away from his reddened ears.

"I told you that already. Besides, Vincent wants me to watch you", she said as she looked him up and down. "You look different".

He said as he stared at her confusedly. She sighed as she walked around him in circles. Her circle was unfortunately cut off when she felt a series of foreign fingers tangled in her hair.

She was yanked forward from his left side to face him. Glaring at her through slit, glowing green eyes, he raised her in the air by her hair. She let out a strangled cry as she clawed at her irritated scalp. She cracked one of her dark-colored eyes open to look him in the eye.

"Okay. He was wrong. You're still insane", she grunted.

"The only one who is insane is you. You did, after all, kick my door down", he hissed.

"Alright, but you're hurting my scalp", she whined and he put her down on her feet.

He stared at her warily before saying, "Vincent sent you here? You're one of their allies?".

She frowned as she rubbed her sore scalp, "We're friends, which is something you really need since you don't a single person in this room with you".

"I don't need friends. I'm a general", he replied. "I don't need anyone to watch me".

"Don't think I want to watch you!", she grumbled.

"Good", he said as he walked towards the door.

"Ugh! Wait! Where are you going?", she cried, remembering that she had to keep him with her at all times.

"I thought you said you didn't want to watch me. Besides, once that old man comes back, I want him to know that it was you who broke the door", he said as he looked over his shoulder, never stopping to wait for her.

"I don't have any gil to pay for this!", she shouted to his retreating backside. "Why me?".

She ran after him, trying to catch up to his rapidly moving form. This was going to take a lot of effort to "baby-sit" Sephiroth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent observed the glittering gray, rocky walls of the circular cave. Even though it felt like the thousandth time he's been there, the shiny walls always took most of his attention. The thing that took all of his attention as he journeyed through the cave was the crystalline rock that contained the woman he loved in the past.

He stared at her as if she were about to come out from the crystallized mako right in the heart of the cave. He approached the small glittering pond that wrapped around the block of mako and knelt down before it. He knew he had to do this fast before Cid would come out looking for him even he specifically told him to stay put.

He pulled the dark-colored materia from his gun pouch and placed it in the beautiful, healthy body of water. Magically, it ripped from his hand as it sunk deeper in the water. He watched it closely as the middle of it began to glow an aqua green color. Within a few seconds, the color spread throughout the small sphere.

_Almost there…_

"_What are you doing, Vincent?"._

He froze but his crimson eyes fell on beautifully glowing mako before him. He could've sworn that the crystallized mako sparkled brighter than normal and that a white wave flowed down it.

"Lucrecia?", he said in a confused tone.

"_It's me, Vincent. Of course…", _the voice said in a cheerful and teasing way.

He smirked, "You've come to stop me?".

"_Tsk, tsk, Vincent. I want you to do whatever your heart tells you but this…is a little drastic…don't you think?"._

He sighed, dropping his gaze on the materia that had stopped changing colors because of the voice talking to him, "He deserves to be with him. I'm worse than him".

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and didn't even take the time to look over his shoulder to see if it wasn't Cid. His blood-colored eyes held his deep pain that glowed because of the lightning in the cave. He heard her sigh.

"_You realize that this would practically kill him?". _

The words hit him and all he had managed to say at the time was, "Hm…".

"_Vincent, is this really what you're heart is telling you?"._

"I need the power from this pond to regenerate the power of the materia. My heart…has nothing to do with this. My heart…is dead", he replied sadly.

"_Don't talk like that! You're heart can't be dead or else you wouldn't be doing this now!"._

"He doesn't trust me. I don't trust me. Lucrecia, you should've saw the look he gave when…", he trailed off as he bit his lip.

"_I know…I saw everything, Vincent". _

"So can you let me go? I need to hurry before Sephiroth decides to go to Cloud", he asked in a pleading tone.

There was silence temporarily.

"_Is this what you want?"._

He nodded and she said in a sad tone, _"I'll let you use the power from this pond but promise me that you won't hurt you in the process"._

He nodded again and felt the touch of the comforting hand disappear. The pond shimmered with a new and brighter glow. Through the brightness, he saw a white sphere emerged from the water. It floated just above the surface unsteadily. He reached out and grabbed it. As soon as that happened the entire glow from the pond disappeared, turning back to its normal color.

"_Take care…Vincent"._

He gave her crystallized form a nod before he heard someone calling his name.

"Vincent, are you in here, buddy?".

_Of course…_

He rolled his eyes as he stuffed the bright white materia in his pocket and ran towards the entrance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud watched as Marlene and Denzel finished cleaning up the last bit of urine off the walls and floor. The children panted as they threw all paper towels that they used away. They hurriedly ran over to the sink and washed off their hands.

"Ew, that was sooo nasty!", the brunette female cried disgustingly as she dried her hands off.

"You said it, Marlene", the chocolate-haired male agreed as he did the same.

The blonde who watched them closely stood up. His blue eyes that originally held his sadness clouded over with the false emotion of happiness. He patted the golden retriever that had run by on the head as he walked over to the children.

"You guys done?", he asked.

"What does it look like, Cloud?", Marlene pouted as she threw the paper towel she used to dry her hands at his feet.

"You need to train Chase, Cloud. He is **your** dog", Denzel said as he picked up the paper towel and threw it away with his.

Marlene suddenly burst into tears. The blonde instantly comforted her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Denzel merely looked at them funny. The girl shook with each sob and her lips trembled violently.

"Marlene, what's wrong?", the blonde asked softly.

"I miss Tifa", she whimpered and the blonde held her head to his chest.

"We all do", the blonde replied.

Denzel tried to hold the tears that were brimming around his eyes back. He missed Tifa a lot too. She used to take care of them. Now, they were both in Cloud's care; not that they were complaining but the sorrow was embedded in them currently. He straightened up and hugged the crying girl from behind.

"It'll be alright, Marlene. She's in a better place now. Besides she's gonna be watching over us from heaven, right Cloud?", he asked, briefly glancing at the blonde who nodded.

"It still hurts…", she whimpered after releasing a heavy sob.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent pulled out the materia from his gun pouch. It must've changed colors overtime because it was a purple color now. He stuffed it back in his gun pouch and watched the ground below them as the ship took off into the sky.

_It's time to end this. It's time to end all of the pain…_

_He deserves better than me…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Here it is. Another chapter for you guys. What could happen next…?


	7. Made To Love Another

-1**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** Cloud goes into the Forgotten City in search for Vincent, but finds something and someone unexpected. CloudxVincent, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxTifa, and **MAYBE **VincentxSephiroth. That depends on reviews.

**A/N:** This is the final chapter of this story. People have been asking me to update, even though I said on my user page that I was going to start writing in the summer to give myself rest. Anyway, I hope you guys like this last chapter.

**WARNING!:** There will be a big surprise that I just thought of doing. I hope that it won't be too late to have this surprise in the finishing chapter of this story. Anyway, enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vague Obscenity:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Seven: Made to Love Another:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth walked out of the hotel with long strides. Yuffie, however, was struggling to not fall down the steps as the former dark angel was opening the double doors that lead to the streets of Costa de Sol. Panting, she finally made it to the door and leaned against it for support. She reached her hand out to him as if she were trying to stop him with her mind.

"Seph, could ya at least stop for a minute!? I'm really tired here!" she yelled to him in between pants.

The silver-haired youth stopped, a pretty smirk appearing on his beautiful masculine and youthful features. He looked over his shoulder, still smirking. She saw him and frowned. Seeing him taking amusement to her exhaustion irritated her, she forced herself to take a step forward, which unfortunately made her fall, face first, to the ground.

"Ouch!" she whined as she hit the sandy ground.

Sephiroth could help but chuckle at the scene and walked over to her. As he stood in front of her, she had already gotten on her hands and knees with her face still in the dirt. He reached his hand to her to help her up, and as soon as he did so, her head rose up from the sand and glared at him. She spit out dirt on his boots, making him loose his smile.

"I don't need your charity", she spat but she grabbed his hand anyway.

She got up quickly before he could smirk at her again and dusted herself off. She scoffed at him and began walking past him and toward her air scooter. He didn't follow her and instead he watched her, finding her to be a very amusing creature. After awhile she didn't hear him following her and turned around to see where he was. She didn't see him anywhere and growled in frustration. Nevertheless, when she faced her air scooter again, she was shocked to see him getting on it.

She could've sworn her jaw dropped to the floor as the silver-haired man got the flying machine started all on his own and with ease. It took her days to figure out how to start it, but, with him, it only took a few seconds. She stood still with shock as he started to ride around on it, coming towards her.

He reached his hand out to her as he started rise higher in the air. She just looked at him dumbfound, and he extended his arm down enough to tightly grab the back of her shirt and lift her up on the scooter. She slowly began to wrap her arms around his waist, holding onto him so she won't fall off the scooter. She finally, after a few seconds, found her will to speak again.

"How in the world did you figure out how to start this thing so fast?" she asked as he increased his speed and height from off the ground.

"I've seen one of these machines back at Shinra Headquarters, which is where we're going now", he explained.

As he went faster, she held onto him tighter as the wind began to blow harder. She knew, without a doubt, that he was hitting maximum speed and that she was going to be in hell throughout the whole trip if she did not loose her grip.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took Cloud hours to calm Marlene and Denzel down. The brunette children had cried themselves to the point of exhaustion and to the point where Cloud's shirt was drenched with their tears. Marlene was the first to almost collapse, and the blonde grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms where she instantly fell asleep.

He looked over and saw Denzel wiping his eyes and wobbling from side to side a little bit. Since his arms were full, he just grabbed the boy's hand and walked them to their room. As soon as he stood in the doorway, he saw that they had not cleaned up the liquid mako that still splattered all over the beds and the floor. The blonde groaned and walked the brunette children back to the booths and laid them down in the seat.

He came back to the children's room and squatted down beside the mess all over the room. His nostrils flared at the mere scent of the green liquid. He had to clean it all up but the question was how. He was so mixed in with his thoughts that he had lost his balance when he heard Chase barking by the doorway. He released a loud, bottled up grunt as he landed; face first, into the green liquid.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent stood beside Cid as they headed for Edge. The black-haired man's arms were folded and a look of pure determination was on his face. The look started to really scare the blonde who just had to say something to break up the silence.

"Damn, Vince, you look more determined to complete this mission than you've had with the one with those Underground freaks", the blonde commented, smirking at the gunman who continued to stare out at the dark blue skies of the night.

"Hm…" were the only words that slipped from the ex-Turk's lips.

The blonde, himself, yawned. It was dark and he was extremely tired himself. However, he wanted to fly Vincent to his destination himself so he can say that he did the gunman that favor himself.

The blonde began to start staring at the tense raven-haired man as if he were waiting for him to show some sign of emotion besides worry. Then an idea came to his head as he extinguished the fire from his cigarette in his ash plate.

Pulling out another cigarette, he shoved it into the unsuspecting gunman's mouth and lit it quickly so he could put his hands back on the wheel. The other man was stunned, and his crimson eyes lit up in an orange-like color and widened to saucers. With his reflexes, he batted the nasty tobacco-wrapped paper out of his mouth and onto the wooden floor, stomping it with his golden boot quickly to put out the fire.

By this time, the blonde was laughing his ass off and was trying hard not to fall off the wheel he was leaning on. The dark-haired man narrowed his red eyes (that turned to its original color once he calmed down) to slits. The blonde finally met the other man's gaze with his own teary-eyed one and he wiped his eyes as he began to speak.

"Oh, come on, Vince. You should've seen the look on your damn face! You were all like- ahhh!" the blonde cried and demonstrated how the gunman was looking as he broke out in another set of laughter.

Cid's laughs quieted once he saw Vincent smirking. This started to worry him since the gunman rarely smirked or even smiled for any reason. The more the blonde looked at him, the more his smirk grew.

"Um…Vince, what are you going to do?" the blonde asked nervously.

The ex-Turk stayed silent only saying, "Nothing", as a response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With speeds of over 115 miles per hour, Sephiroth and a sleeping Yuffie were able to reach the outskirts of Edge. As soon as the silver-haired youth saw the town that was built to replace Midgar, he stopped immediately, jerking both his body and the sleeping ninja's bodies forward forcefully. The sudden stop woke the black-haired girl up and she released a loud whine with her waking.

"Ah, what in the world!? I close my eyes for one minute…" she said as she strained to get her eyes open.

Once she saw the silent and still swordsman, she got a little worried. He stared at the far away city with a blank look on his face. The city looked familiar to the one he was used to but something was different. The more he stayed the more Vincent's words came back to him.

"_There's nothing left there. The WEAPONS made sure of that"._

No, this can't be true…

As he kept denying the scene in front of him, he started to hear his inner voice from the Costa del Sol hotel again.

"_Go to him…go to Cloud. He needs you now. He's in danger"._

His silent denial turned into a violent loud one as a surge of energy rushed through him that knocked the exhausted Yuffie clean off the air scooter. Luckily, for her, it was not a long fall but she still landed hard on the rocky ground with only a few scratches and bruises.

Sephiroth was no longer worried about her. His mako-filled emerald eyes began to fill with anger, and the violent surges of energy that acted like electrical waves lifted him into the air. The injured ninja gasped as she saw a single, huge black wing emerge from the right side of his back. Struggling to get on her feet, she called out to him.

"Seph, calm down!" she cried as she clutched her right shoulder, the one she landed on when she fell.

The dark angel shook his head and looked down at the struggling ninja blankly. Sighing angrily, he hopped back on the air scooter and cranked it up. He heard the voices practically yelling in his ear to go to the 7th Heaven. He looked down as he lowered the air scooter to scoop the hurt female again. Once she was on, he flew, full-throttle, towards the city ahead of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She woke up with a loud groan, feeling like she had been sleeping for ages. Reddish brown eyes blinked until they recognized the wooden area around her to be a wooden cabin. She felt the soft, warm fur of an animal underneath her and the warmth of a fire beside her.

She used her weary eyes to scan the whole area around her. The fire she felt was a yard away from her, and the fur she also felt was the fur of a polar bear that was being used as a rug for her to sleep on.

She was tired and woozy. She could barely feel her limbs but she had the strength to sit up on her right arm. Just as soon as she did though, she felt a fierce shock of pain shoot to her right shoulder and it hurt more near her right breast. With her reflexes, she grabbed the cloth that was on her in the area that hurt most.

She spotted a long bandage wrapped around her shoulder several times. She also saw that the area near her right breast was soaked with blood. She felt her lip tremble and she released a sharp gasp.

Millions of questions ran through her mind (most of them asking where she was and who she was), but all of them disappeared from her mind as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and crawled away from the touch, turning around in the process to see who was touching her. What she saw quieted her.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're awake! You had been sleeping for days! I was starting to worry! Now what was your name again? I've felt like I've seen you before. Hm…can't remember for the life of me", said a floating old man who was in front of her.

He had a long white beard and huge glasses. His wrinkles were deep, making him look like he was in his late 80's or early 90's. When he said he could not remember her name, his lips curled downward in a frown. She was speechless at first, but then she could not find her voice.

"What's the matter, deary? I won't hurt you. In fact, it was my prize Chocobo, Emerald, who found you out there at whatever place you where. I can't remember for the life of me where it was…" he paused again to think.

Feeling as if it were called, a very light green Chocobo strolled in from the cold windy air of outside. She had a chance to get a good look at the bird as it ran up the stairs and approached the old floating man.

"Ah! Here she is now. My Emerald… such a remarkable Chocobo, isn't she?" the old man asked as he petted the bird with his hand. "Oh! By the way, you can call me the Chocobo Sage or at least that's what I think I'm called…"

She nodded and looked at the man and the bird, "My name is…I can't remember my name either".

The old man gasped and looked at the black-haired youth before him, "Alas! But you're so young! You shouldn't be forgetful like me!"

"I think my name began with a 't'", she sighed sadly, staring at the floor.

Chocobo Sage sighed and leaned over to place a supporting hand on her left shoulder, "There, there. We don't have to worry about names for now. Are you alright is the real question?"

She looked down at the large bloodstain on her chest then back up at him, "I think so. It hurts a little on the right side of my chest, but I think I'm okay. How long have I been out?"

"I don't know", the old man said.

Emerald chirped, gaining their attention and lifting her head up high. She stomped her foot to the ground, tapping her claws on the ground. She did this five times, and the Chocobo Sage nodded slowly.

"She says that you've been asleep for five days", he said as he looked at the soaked bandage wrapped on her shoulder. "Oh, I have to change your bandages".

The black-haired girl slowly stood on her feet with the help of Emerald. She reached her hand out to stop the Chocobo Sage from going.

"No, that's okay. Just tell me where the bandages are and I'll do it myself", she said.

"You're sure?" he asked, and she nodded. "Oh, well, they're past this door in the top cabinet to the left."

"Okay, thanks", she said and ran her hand through her hair as she entered the next room.

She dug through the cabinets and eventually found the bandages. As soon as she sat down on the bed, she heard the Chocobo Sage yell, "Make yourself at home!" She yelled an okay for a response, and then started to unwrap the soiled bandages that were on her.

After she unraveled herself, she saw that her thin white shirt was ripped open enough so she could see the massive wound on her chest. She gently touched the wound, feeling that he blood had dried up on it. She could not believe that she survived such an assault.

She stared at the wound for a while, feeling that if she stared at it for a while she would remember what happened. It took only seconds before she started daydreaming, continuing to stare at the huge hole in her chest.

_She saw herself sinking in a lake or a pond. Blood was everywhere, and she was not breathing. Suddenly, her eyes snapped opened and all she saw was darkness. Her consciousness shifted, and soon she was seeing herself giggling and touching a man with long black hair and fierce red eyes. She wished she could remember the handsome man's name, but nothing came to her. _

"_Tifa…don't…," he said._

_The girl did not hear him because of her loud giggles. She was hiccupping like crazy, and he was almost scarred that she might do something she's going to regret later. When she started reaching inside of his pants, he tried to jerk away, but she had him sprawled out and down on the ground for good._

_Tifa?_

The more she pondered on the name she was called in the dream, the more she started to feel that she remembered the man she was on top of. She drew herself back to the real world, but kept picturing his face in her mind. Then suddenly, a name popped out of her mouth.

"Vincent…" she whispered. "Vincent Valentine".

As soon as the name left her lips, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She felt it and wiped it from her face. She wondered why she was crying. She had no memory of the man in the daydream doing something bad to her. In fact, it looked like she was doing something bad to him.

She stood up on her feet and the tears started to flow heavily from her face. She did not know what was wrong with her as images of blood splattering everywhere came into her head and blood-curdling screams hurt her ears. She willed herself to stand even though she was seeing herself being stabbed by a long 7-foot sword.

Suddenly, she cried out loudly, "I GOTTA SEE VINCENT!!!".

Soon, she found herself whimpering as she cried harder. This time, she didn't have the strength to stand and fell to the floor on her knees.

Emerald ran in just in time with Chocobo Sage by her side. The black-haired girl stared up at them with big teary eyes.

"I remember my name. It's Tifa…Tifa Lockhart", she whispered.

"What happened in here? Are you hurt, my girl?" the Chocobo Sage asked, stepping closer to her.

"No, I just…had a vision. I need to leave…now if I could", she said in a low tone.

"But why? Your injuries-", the old man began.

"Are great. I know. I can just wrap the bandages up and take some along with me. I have to find someone", she said as she tried to stand up again.

Emerald helped her up, and the old man stared at her worriedly.

"Okay, you can wrap up and go, but take Emerald with you. She can find her way home once you're done with her. Take care, and if you wish to buy something for any of your Chocobo's needs then be sure to come back", he said with a warm smile.

Tifa nodded and smiled back, "Thank you very much for taking care of me".

"Your welcome. Now go and take the jacket that is nearest to the door. It'll be kind of big, but with the cold winds out there, you'll need it", he said.

She nodded again and lunged forward with most of her strength to give him a tight hug, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now hurry along now before it's too late", he warned.

With that, he disappeared after leaving the room. Tifa sat on the bed and began bandaging her right shoulder as tight as she could. She also started packing as much as she could in her pockets for traveling use.

Once she was done, she leaned on Emerald who leads them both down the steps to and to the door where Tifa grabbed the jacket. She put it on herself, got on Emerald's back. She left out the door shouting her farewells loudly so the Chocobo Sage could hear her as she slammed the door shut, starting her long journey in search of Vincent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours passed and silence had fallen over the ship. Cid was still worried about what Vincent was going to do. The raven-haired man occasionally took a walk around the ship before he stood for a long time by the blonde's side.

Before they knew it, they were staring at the outskirts of Edge. Vincent's red eyes seemed to glow in a mysterious light as his hands reached in his pocket to pull out a purple-colored orb. He stared at it and the orange-colored sky back and forth.

"Alright! Here we are! Edge! Better prepare yourself, Vincent!" the blonde suddenly yelled, making him turn his attention to him.

The gunman merely nodded and put the purple materia back in his pocket. As the ship landed, he folded his arms and was not worried that he could fall over if the ship landed hard enough. He trusted the blonde enough to give him an easy landing.

As he expected, the landing was smooth. Simultaneously, the blonde opened the ship's hatch, and the ex-Turk began heading toward the back to get to it. Once the blonde made a complete stop, he called for his crew to take over.

"Get to your stations! I'll gonna take a break for a little while!" he said as he started to pull out another cigarette to smoke.

The men scurry over to their stations, scared to get a tongue-lashing from Cid so early in the morning. The blonde sighed as he started walking toward the back of his ship where the hatch was. By the time he got there, he noticed Vincent was long gone.

"Agh! He's really gonna make an old geezer work to catch up with him!" he groaned as he started walking faster toward the city before him. "Guess this is him getting back at me".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth relentlessly blew through the city with a scared Yuffie holding him tightly. His silver hair blew everywhere, and anyone who saw them only saw a silver blur flash by their eyes.

The further he got into town though, the slower he went until he was finally at a reasonable speed. The female ninja let her tight grip on him loosen and she exhaled sharply with relief. Before she could open her mouth to speak though, he was already on her with questions.

"Where is he?" he snarled. "Where is Cloud?"

She felt her breath stop in her throat, "C-Cloud?"

"You were yapping your gums off perfectly before, what seems to be the problem now?" he growled, glaring at her fiercely, and then looking back at the road in front of him.

She leaned back and waved her hands in front of her protectively, "Wait a minute, buddy. I don't know where Cloud is, but before I tell you where I think he is could you cool it for a second?"

"Cool it?" the dark angel repeated angrily as he came to a complete stop on the air scooter.

He landed, and she got off quickly to run away. Nevertheless, before she could take a step forward, he grabbed her by her hair and turned her around to face a very angry silver-haired man.

"Look! I don't really know where he is! And if you don't let me down, I'm gonna make sure that I beat you down for this!" she yelled as she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could.

The blow did not faze him at all. In fact, it only irritated him more. The huge black wing twitched with annoyance as a scowl appeared on his face. He did not have time for this. He wanted information and he wanted it now.

However, before he could ask her another question, a wave of uneasiness passed through him. He sense danger and it was very close wherever it was. Turning his head to right, he saw the far-away figure of a man dressed in a cape walking in their direction.

Yuffie took this opportunity to pull herself out of Sephiroth's grip. She successfully pulled away, but lost a few strands of black hair in the process. She frowned as she stared at the strands of hair in his hand. He never looked at her, and instead he stared at the figure that was approaching them. She did not like the lack of attention and took out her four-point shuriken.

"You're gonna pay for thinking I can be taken on lightly like that", she whispered angrily as she prepared to throw it at the swordsman in front of her.

She stopped as she saw him uncover his long Masamune and pointed it at her as a warning. She pouted and put her weapon away. She had thought he was weaponless, but obviously, this angel was sneakier than anybody thought, insane or not. She saw him whispering something repeatedly, but did not know if he was talking to her until he started yelling.

"Who is that?" he snarled and pointed his sword at the man who was approaching him. "Is he your protector?"

The ninja was confused until she looked at the man. As soon as she saw him, a smile came to her lips, and she let out a loud cry.

"Vincent!" she yelled as she started running toward him.

The swordsman let her, but he never stopped pointing his sword at the black-haired man whose face could be seen clearer now. The dark angel stared at that face for the longest. He remembered seeing Vincent before. Hiding his sword was not so easy for him to accomplish with the man's red eyes scanning him everywhere. That's why he strapped it to his leg.

People nearby started to gain interest in the scene that was unfolding here and stayed to watch. The silver-haired man did not care though. What he did care about was the purple materia that the gunman held in his hands as he walked towards him with the ninja by his

side.

"Sephiroth, I see you've decided to come back", he began.

"What is that in your hands?" the swordsman asked, trying to calm himself down.

"This", the ex-Turk began as he stood a yard away from him, presenting the glowing materia to the younger man, "is a special type of purple materia, not like the others. It's called the 'youth' materia. This is what I used on you before to heal you, but healing and making you younger isn't its only use".

The silver-haired man just stared at the older man through slit, emerald eyes. The gunman raised his arm, and as soon as the swordsman laid eyes on the materia, as another and more effective wave of uneasiness passed through him, almost knocking him off his feet. He frowned and clutched his sword, preparing to swing it upward and chop off the raven-haired man's hand that was holding the materia.

Vincent sensed that Sephiroth would attempt to do something. Yuffie just stood there and watched both males as they stared each other down, wondering which one would move first.

Suddenly, the purple materia sparkle brighter than before, and the brightness made the dark angel fall to his knees, dropping his sword in the process. The silver-haired man felt completely weak, and he did not know what had just happened. All he knew now was that he was going to lose all his energy and pass out soon. Once the light faded away, the black-haired man shoved the used orb in his pocket and grabbed the younger male before he could hit the concrete. The ninja gasped.

"What did you do, Vincent?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I subconsciously used to power of the materia without chanting. I merely used some of its energy to put him to sleep for a few hours. The rest of its energy is going to Cloud", the gunman explained as he carried the swordsman in his arms while making his way to the ninja's air scooter.

"Why Cloud, Vince?" she replied, walking behind him. "You're not…gonna kill him, are you?"

"I would…never do that to him", the dark-haired man whispered in a deathly low tone.

"Then what are you going to do to him!?" she yelled, watching him get on her air scooter with the unconscious male in front of him.

"You'll see", he replied, reaching his hand out to her with an emotionless expression on his pale face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud gasped, taking in the green liquids into his mouth by accident. Once the disgusting taste of the mako filled his mouth, he coughed and spit as much as he could out of his mouth. He could feel his heart beat faster.

Sitting up on his knees again, he noticed he was covered in the nasty liquids that came out of Sephiroth's body. He looked down at his wrists and saw that they had thickened severely and that they were throbbing profusely. This had never happened to him before, and for the first time in years, he panicked. He stood to his feet.

It seemed as if all his senses were heightened because he could actually hear Denzel and Marlene breathing from the other side of the bar. He could hear Chase walking, his nails tapping the hard floors. He could even hear the liquids in his body move. It pained him greatly, and he let out another loud grunt. His already mako-filled eyes glowed with a brighter light and his pupils were in the shapes of slits like a wild animal. From there, he began to see things he had not seen before.

His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst out his chest or he would just die with it inside of his chest. He was so locked into what was going on with the upper part of his body that he forgot about the lower part and lost his footing, hitting the floor again. This time, he hit his head and slipped into unconsciousness on the floor.

Chase heard the thud and ran to the room immediately. He saw the blonde just laying there. He looked over his shoulder and barked at the sleeping children, hoping they would wake up to help him help the hurt blonde. He watched as Denzel stirred but it was only to yawn and fall back asleep.

The dog ran up the children and started yanking the brunette boy's pant leg with his teeth. The boy stirred again, and finally he woke up, looking at the dog with a confused look.

"What's the matter, boy?" he asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tifa made it to the Icicle Inn on Emerald's back within a few hours. By this time, the sun had completely showed itself in the blue skies above, but it certainly did not heat them up to their likings at all. She was also feeling a lot better, and her wound did not bleed out as much. At the inn, she stayed on the green chocobo's back. Everyone looked at her strangely and by the time she made it towards the first and only inn, she finally got off Emerald's back. She tied the huge bird to a station that was right by the inn's door.

After that, she stepped inside. There was nothing but a bunch of drunken men in there that were staring at her intently. She paid no attention to them and approached the old bartender who stared at her as well but not in the way the other men did.

"Hello, little lady, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Is there a ship or a boat of any type that I can get on anywhere around here that can take me to Edge?" she asked.

"I think there is a ship transporting cargo to that area in an hour or so…" he said thoughtfully.

"Where could I find it?" she asked quickly.

"It's not a public ship, but I'm sure a girl like you can sneak in easily. I believe the ship is packing up their items near the ocean near here. You should be able to make it if you don't travel on foot", the man replied.

"Okay. Thank you, mister", she nodded, trying not to smile with her excitement and luck.

Before he could say anything else, she rushed out the inn and hopped on Emerald's (who was just staring as if she was bored at the white ground) back. Grabbing the reins, she headed as quickly as she could towards the ocean where she spotted large trucks loading cargo onto a huge ship, just as she expected.

The workers, both in the trucks and the ones moving large boxes into the ship, were too busy to even notice anything approaching them much to the advantage of Tifa who stayed low to the ground along with Emerald who was by her side. They were maybe fifty yards away and well camouflaged since Emerald was covered in snow and Tifa's thick coat was white.

Watching the pattern of the workers, Tifa was able to plan how she was going to run inside the ship with Emerald and without them noticing. There were at least ten workers that walked in and out of the ship simultaneously. The truck drivers were too busy helping them unload boxes from the back of the truck to notice anything else. The workers stayed inside of the loading dock inside of the boat for around five minutes, then they came out, but the drivers stayed by the trucks with their backs turned to the girls.

Once the workers rushed inside of the dock, Tifa signaled for Emerald to run with her hurriedly towards the right side of the ship, which was closet to them. They stayed to the ground so that they wouldn't risk themselves being caught by the drivers. When they got to the right wall of the ship, they hide themselves behind it. A minute later, the workers came out to grab some more boxes and then they were gone again for another five minutes.

Tifa glanced inside of the ship quickly, ducking behind the wall again so that the driver that was facing their direction wouldn't see her. With the glimpse she saw, she saw that there were many boxes near the entrance. There was enough to hide behind so when the workers rushed out then back in, she and the green chocobo followed them before ducking behind the nearest column of boxes. Breathing a sigh of relief, she placed a hand on top of the chocobo's green feathery head.

"That was close, Em", she breathed before peeking behind the boxes to catch what the workers were doing.

This time, there were even more workers in the room. Another set of them were taking some of the boxes in the room up a long set of steps, and they came back in approximately ten minutes. She saw lines of boxes that were stacked up high and she decided to follow those boxes. She stood up straight and ran with Em (her nickname for Emerald) down the line of boxes until she came to a door. As soon as she and the chocobo ran past the door, she heard the loud horn of the ship blow.

Smiling with accomplishment, she stood up again, petting one of Em's green feathers down against her back. However, she stopped smiling when she felt a hand grip her left shoulder.

"What are you doing here, miss?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cid did not see Vincent anywhere or even any trace for that matter. He let out a frustrated sigh, wishing he had just gone back inside of his ship while he had the chance to do so.

"Damnit, Vince. Why did ya have to go and leave like that? He didn't even say thank ya", he whined as he stopped to lean against the nearest wall to take a break.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Denzel stood up and the dog locked his jaws on the brunette's sleeves. The brunette tapped the sleeping Marlene to wake her up. She took a while to wake up, just like him, but when she finally did wake up she start whining.

"Why are you waking me for, Denzel? I was having a good dream", she scowled as she stretched her arms and legs.

The brunette boy was being dragged forward by the determined dog, but was able to say, "Chase is trying to tell us something".

The little girl hopped onto her feet and followed the canine and her close friend into their room where they found an unconscious Cloud on the floor. Both of their jaws hit the floor and their breath stilled.

"Cloud!!!" the brunette girl scream as she slapped her hands on her cheeks in disbelieve.

"Cloud", the other brunette whispered in a lower tone as he ran by the blonde's side.

The dog whined and started to back away from the scene as if he were scared to see the sight of the disgusting green liquid all over the blonde's face again. The girl made her way in the room slowly and stood beside the boy who shook the blonde as hard as he could.

"Cloud, wake up!" he cried, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Marlene moved back a little as Denzel's movements grew wilder. She could feel her eyes watering up, and her pink bottom lip trembled as she started to whimper. Before she knew it, she was crying.

"Not Cloud! He can't die on us! Not now! Tifa left us, but he can't leave us now! Wake up, Cloud! Wake up, you big stupid jerk!!!" she screamed, throwing her arms in her wild tantrum.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent's demonic ears noticed the sound of crying as soon as they reached the 500-meter limit of reaching the 7th Heaven. Yuffie held onto him tightly and continuously had to catch herself as her eyes kept looking down at Sephiroth's unconscious teenage body.

"Are we almost there, Vince!?" she yelled, seeing the dark-haired man nod.

They were coming in closer and closer and soon even the ninja could hear someone crying from a far.

"Do you hear that, Vince?" she asked, feeling her heartbeat slowly. "Could that be…?"

"The kids…" he finished. "But I don't sense any danger from here".

"Hurry up! It could be Cloud!" she yelled, throwing her fist in the air to emphasize her meaning what she said.

The gunman nodded again and began going faster. Soon, they found themselves in front of the 7th Heaven. The cries coming from inside were very loud, and both the ninja and ex-Turk were surprised no one came to help them. Rushing inside and completely forgetting about Sephiroth during their rush (whom they left laying on the aircraft), they saw the dog who jumped in front of them and began barking viciously at them as if he were protecting the children.

"That's why no one came to help", Yuffie said as she stepped in front of the very confused Vincent, leaning down to face the golden retriever. "Chase, don't you remember me, boy?"

As she said this, in her tiny voice, the gunman took his chance to sneak by the dog that the ninja was being patting on the head. The dog stared at her for a while. When he finally recognized her, his tail wagged and he licked her cheek happily. The time for happiness was extremely brief, and his tail stopped wagging immediately. He frowned and bit the ninja's shirt, trying to drag her to the room with him.

Vincent was in the doorway where they found the children holding each other as well as the unconscious body of Cloud whose veins were a sickly dark, dark blue color and pulsing profusely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boat quickly got to the eastern continent within two hours, but they locked both Tifa and Emerald deep within the belly of the ship in a room. Tifa had been kicking the door for a while now, and she had been putting some very effective dents in the door, but it was not opening. Em stood up onto her feet and the human girl stepped back as if she sense the chocobo was going to do something. Putting her head forward, the chocobo charged for the door, putting another big dent in it.

The poor thing whined as her head stung for a few long seconds, making her walk backwards in her pain. Tifa frowned and went to comfort the bird. She rubbed the chocobo's head and looked to see if there was any bad damage. There was only a bruise, but she suspected that her feathery friend would be okay.

"You shouldn't do that anymore, Em. I promised to take care of you, remember? Like someone promised to take care of me. I don't remember his name, but I remember those words were said to me. Maybe it was that Vincent-guy who said it, but it doesn't seem like so", she sighed sadly, staring the ground. "We'll get out of here. You just wait".

Em nodded and looked at the dark-haired woman who tried to think of a way to get out of there. Her eyes skimmed the room again, making sure she didn't look over anything. Before she could find anything, the door swung open and three boatmen walk into the room.

"Come on, ladies. Time to go", one of them said as he tried to grab Tifa's arm while the other two tried to capture Em.

"Let Em go!", Tifa yelled as she pushed the man in front of her away and ran for the two that were cornering the poor and confused bird.

She used two quick and hard kicks that hit them at their sides to throw them to the other side of the room and away from the scared bird. Getting on her back, they rushed to the door only to be stopped by the other man who tried to grab the dark-haired girl before. However, that didn't stop them long, since they ran over him and out of the door.

Luckily for them, they found an exit, which was right next to the room where they were captured in. Em and Tifa rushed out in to breathe the wide-open air, not stopping until they reached Edge to get some answers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent held the unconscious Cloud in his arms in disbelief. He was severely weak. He was too weak to even go through the procedure he was trying to put onto the blonde. He could feel his lover barely breathing and he started to regret even leaving him to restore the stupid materia's powers for his own reasons.

"Oh, my god! What happened, Vince?" Yuffie screamed as she ran to the silenced ex-Turk's side.

"Leave", he muttered.

"Why should I? All our friends' are dying because of that psychic freak! Aeris is dead, Tifa is dead, and now Cloud is dying. Isn't he? He should've killed him from the start!" the emotional ninja shouted frantically, making the children around her start to cry even harder than they were.

"Yuffie, calm down", the gunman said in a low tone.

"No, I won't calm down. I've been holding this in for too long, and I'm gonna kill this bastard while he's down!" she yelled as she picked up her weapon.

Before she could leave, the black-haired man roughly grabbed her arm, jerking her back into the room. She turned around only to look into angry, blood red eyes. Her jaw dropped because she had never seen the gunman show this much emotion at all.

"Sit down and shut up", he growled.

She did, and it even the scared children and dog to do so as well. The ex-Turk went back to hold his mate in his arms. He laid the blonde on his lap and dug in his pockets to see if he had any cure materia. None.

"Yuffie, do you have any cure materia?" he asked her calmly.

"Y-yes", she mumbled and threw him a green orb.

He caught it and wrapped his hand around it tightly as he brought it closer to the unconscious blonde. The orb began to glow a light greenish color, meaning that it was working.

He began to strip the blonde's shirt off to look at the damage while curing him. His lips curled down in utter disgust at the pulsing veins that showed through the blonde's pale skin that almost looked completely dark blue. He could tell that this was going to be a long time in order to cure the blonde even with a Cure3 spell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The journey to Edge didn't take a long time for Tifa and Em to get the Edge. In fact, it took only 20 minutes tops. Once they were in the outskirts, Tifa saw an old blonde guy walking towards this huge ship.

It looked very familiar, and it made Tifa walk towards the strange man. Once the blonde heard the sound of feet hitting the dirt, he looked up and saw the girl on the bird. His eyes widened to saucers and fell on the ground on his butt.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! TIFA!?" he yelled, his voice going up an octave or two.

"Y-Yeah…how did you know my name?" she asked, chuckling nervously.

The old-timer got up onto his feet and dusted himself off, "Oh, please don't tell me you lost your memory. Shit, it figures. Cloud and Vincent took you for dead".

"Vincent?" she said, suddenly getting happy. "Vincent! You know him!?"

"Um…ya. You do too", the blonde said, looking around and scratching the back of his head confusedly.

"What is your name again?" she asked.

"Cid… Cid Highwind", he said with arched eyebrows, as he got closer to the bird and the girl. "Are you okay, Tifa?"

The dark-haired paused. A wave of memories made their way into her skull, into her brain, and she could see them all flashing by her eyes too quickly for her to comprehend. She could see herself going through the emotions of fear and going through stages of bravery, cunning, and strength. She remembered experiencing it all with him, another blonde, Vincent, a lion-like creature with red and orange colored fur, a big and tall man, a girl dressed as a ninja, and a brunette girl with a long brown braid going down her back who wore pink clothing (she could barely see her). When she finally came to, she gasped sharply and loudly as if she were in a pool for a very long time.

A big smile came to her face and she hopped off Emerald. She lunged for Cid, jumping him for a big and tight hug. He choked from the small girl's tight grip and hugged her back so she could let go. However, she did not.

"Cid! I remember you! And Cloud! I remember him too! And Yuffie, and Vincent, and Red XIII, and Barret, and even Aeris!" she screamed before her smile fell and she stepped back with a frown on her face, turning away from the blonde. "And I also remember that cruel man who almost killed me…that evil man…Sephiroth…"

"About Sephiroth…" Cid began.

"Cloud killed him, didn't he?" she asked, but the blonde shook his head in response. "D-Did Vincent kill him?"

"You see, Tifa. Sephiroth is different now. They told me that he had a little episode, and that he believes he's a teenager who still works for Shinra. But as for Vincent…I think he's going to do something drastic to Cloud", he explained.

"But Vincent wouldn't hurt Cloud", she replied.

"I tried to follow them, but they were too fast. That's why I came back here to get my crew to drop me off there. I'm just scared he's gonna do something that kills Cloud", he said as he started to walk away to grab the ladder (A/N: That ladder/rope thing that they roll out of airships to let people on the ground into the ship. I can't remember what it's called. Sorry).

"Wait…I'll go with you", she pleaded to him, scared for Cloud too.

"Alright, but the chocobo's gotta go in another way! They're probably as your bar", he said as he began to climb. "Hey, get y'all lazy butts up and open the back hatch!!!"

There was a series of loud noises, one being the starting of the engine and another being the sound and frantic footsteps and the yelling of orders. Soon, the back hatch was open and the green chocobo scurried over there without being told to do so. Tifa and Cid climbed high enough on the ladder so that they would hit any buildings. Once the bird was in, the crew members closed the hatch and began take off for the 7th Heaven.

On the way there, Cid just had to ask where Tifa has been during the past few hectic days.

"I've been at the Chocobo Sage's place up on the Northern Continent, but for the most part, I was unconscious", she replied.

Once they were hovering over the 7th Heaven, the ship lowered down enough so they could jump off and land safely. They ran to the front of the bar and saw Yuffie's aircraft and an unconscious Sephiroth on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent could feel his lover's breathing slow down and he grew frantic. For more-than-he-would-like-the-admit times, he had never felt so many emotions rush through him like this. With Lucrecia, it was just a feeling a failure, rejection, and mourning. However, with Cloud, everything was hurting him.

The gunman felt the blonde's pulse, and he found out that it was slowing. He bit his lip to bite back the emotions that were trying to surface. Denzel, Marlene, Chase, and Yuffie all were sitting there quietly, waiting for the blonde's hopeful recovery.

The ex-Turk had lost all sense of sense and decided to go with what he planned to do all along, only hoping that by luck it would heal him. Pulling out the purple materia (the same materia that could knock out the over-powering Sephiroth and could kill Cloud), he lowered it slowly to the blonde's pale face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tifa's eyes narrowed to slits at the sight of Sephiroth. Letting out a loud frustrated growl, she stormed over to him and grabbed his shirt tightly. Even though she was not able to light him up, she got in his face and screamed.

"You bastard! You almost killed me! You almost took my memories from me! And you're still alive!" she screamed, raising her fist in the air to punch him.

Cid quickly came by her side and stopped her since the dark angel's eyes fluttered slightly. She yanked her hand away from him and punched the silver-haired youth hard in the face just because she wanted to let a little anger out. The force was enough to knock the slightly conscious angel back conscious, which was good for them.

The blonde pulled her away from the swordsman and dragged her into the 7th Heaven. Once inside, they saw Yuffie looking at something and went inside only to find Vincent holding Cloud to him.

The purple materia that was pressed against the blonde's chest glowed brightly, and sniffling from the usually controlled ex-Turk was heard all over the room. The blonde, whose life was sitting on a thin thread, started to glow the same light purplish color as the materia all over his body.

Everyone in the room, except for Vincent, gasped in shock. The black-haired man found himself holding onto the blonde tighter, pressing his ear against is chest so he could hear and feel his heart beat. He could not hear anything or feel anything, and he got scared again.

"Please, Cloud…wake up", he whispered softly in the blonde's ear.

"Tifa…" Yuffie whispered, which was loud enough for the dark-haired girl to hear.

The ninja got up and immediately hugged the girl who hugged her back. The closeness was enough support for both girls to not cry at a time like this. Cid placed his hands on both of their shoulders. The ninja silently cried on the other girl's shoulder, and the dark-haired girl tried her best not to cry. The ninja was so emotional that she did not think to ask Tifa how she was still alive.

His lover began to feel colder than normal in his arms, and he buried his face in the blonde's chest as he gathered up his emotions. Tifa sensed that something was wrong and came closer, touching the crouched over gunman on his shoulder. Doing so gave her a glimpse of the blonde's face and she gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth at the sight of the blonde's white face.

"Go away, Tifa. He's dead", he whispered in a deathly low tone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth stirred in his sleep, not waking up just yet. Suddenly in his unconsciousness, he saw images of the hurt Cloud.

_For some strange reason he reached out for the blonde, his gloved fingers touching the blonde's white cheeks. He felt something wet on his own cheeks and he pulled his hand back to touch it only to find out that he was actually crying. _

_Why is this happening to me? I barely know him…_

"_You love him…" that strange voice spoke to him again._

_I do not love anyone…_

"_But you love him"._

_Shut up…_

"_He dying…he needs you"._

_Silence!_

_His mind went in a blind frenzy, and he kept repeating the word 'silence' repeatedly. _

"_Sephiroth…Sephiroth…Sephiroth"_

_Get out of my head…_

"_The pain…it hurts"_

_This time, he saw the blonde right in front of him. He was smaller than he remembered, and he was sniffling. The blonde rubbed his tear-stained face with his sleeve as he approached him. The dark angel found that he could not move. _

_Once the blonde was in front of him, he instantly hugged the much taller man tightly, catching the swordsman off guard. _

"_I need you. Come inside. I don't have much time to speak with you. My soul feels like its leaving my body", he whispered._

"_Why?" the silver-haired man asked._

"_I don't know how but just being with you here and seeing you here has lifted the pain a little. Is this your dream too?" the blonde responded, and the angel only nodded. "This is weird. We're having the same dream. Could that mean we are soul mates or something?"_

"_If that is so, I feel nothing for you", the swordsman said._

_The blonde frowned and pushed away from the ex-general. His blue orbs narrowed to slits. He could not understand why the older man wouldn't just help him. He couldn't understand what could be possibly holding the "hero" back._

"_Did your life flash before your eyes when you got here?" the blonde asked._

"_No", the angel replied._

"_I did", the blonde whispered, looking down at his feet. "Let me tell you this, General Sephiroth sir, it was a pleasure to see you again"._

_The blonde saluted the taller man, backing up from him some more, before he started to fade away. The silver-haired man found himself reaching for the blonde again but before he could reach him, even though he couldn't really move at the time, the blonde had disappeared. _

Sephiroth awoke with sudden jolt, almost falling backwards on the aircraft he was laying on. Shaking himself awake, he observed his surroundings only to find that he still didn't recognize where he was.

He looked to his left and saw a place called "7th Heaven" beside him. He didn't know what kind of place it was but the door was wide open. His memory of before was fuzzy but he did remember that Vincent made him lose consciousness.

"No, that's not true!" a voice from the inside of the place boomed loudly.

He decided to follow the voice, getting up slowly. He stopped when he heard something else.

"_Seph, help me…It's time…"_

It was low, like a whisper, and the small voice sounded like the blonde he just encountered in the dream. Getting up quicker, he ran into the building, hoping he could find the person who was calling him but also feeling a rush of emotions that he had never felt before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, that's not true!" Tifa yelled.

Vincent kept holding the blonde even tighter, not believing the words that came from his own mouth. Had he already admitted his lover was dead so easily? It was almost three minutes and he still can't hear or feel a pulse.

He stared at the emotional black-haired girl who refused to believe her protector was dead with sad red eyes. She got on his level and hugged him tight, pulling her lips close to whisper words of comfort to the gunman.

"He's alive. You must believe. He'll live if you just believe hard enough", she whispered, feeling the tears slid down her cheeks.

Yuffie whimpered and cried even harder in Cid's arms, hearing and seeing all that was going on. Even the children joined them in their hug, but at the time, they were crying their little hearts out.

Chase whimpered sadly until he heard footsteps. As soon as he turned around though, he saw a silver-haired man dragging a sword that scraped the floor coming towards them. He barked but the people inside didn't even care what happened to them.

The silver-haired man saw the people crowded around the blonde and made his way through them. When Yuffie and Cid saw him though, the two of them snapped on the swordsman. Tifa looked over her shoulder and saw him as well.

"Who in the hell do you think you are, Sephiroth!? How dare you come here of all the time!?" she yelled.

"Get the fuck outta here, ya damn freak! Ya caused enough damage! Go blow the fucking world to bits instead of wasting ya time here!" Cid shouted.

Denzel and Marlene held on to Cid and Yuffie's legs harder, scared that the man would hurt him. The dark angel's mako-filled green eyes looked sad, only looking at the blonde's pale face instead of anything else.

He walked like he was wounded and the long Masamune made long and deep scratches in the carpet like the ones in his heart when he first saw the pale blonde. He came over to Tifa, Vincent, and Cloud, making Tifa stand up in defense as the gunman held his lover protectively. Even if he wanted to, the gunman didn't have the strength to stand anymore. All the magic he used had made him weak.

The silver-haired man reached his hand out to the blonde before finally looking at the female in front of him seriously, "I did not come to hurt him. I can't explain this, but I need him…just like he needs me. He can survive…if he's with me…"

"That's a load of bull…you know that would cause an opposite effect. You two hate each other remember, crazy boy!?" Cid insulted the angel.

Tifa saw the seriousness in his eyes and decided to step away, "I…trust you, but if you hurt him. We'll have to destroy you for good".

The swordsman nodded and threw his Masamune onto the dried bed. He stood in front of the gunman and squatted down to see the blonde. The black-haired man's face was buried in the blonde's chest and he refused to move anymore. The dark angel understood the gunman's pain and touched the purple orb that was loosing its light.

That area it touched on the blonde's skin was a disgusting black color, but as soon as he touched it, it turned back to the color of the blonde's skin, white. Even the dying orb started to glow with his touch.

The ex-Turk finally looked up, surprised completely. His red eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked at the dark angel with a look of disbelief. The silver-haired man briefly glanced at him with a reassuring look in his eyes, silently telling the gunman he could let go.

Reluctant but eventually letting go, the gunman moved away but not far as the swordsman held the blonde in his arms. His black wing was tucked close to his back so it would not hit anything or anyone.

"_Sephiroth?"_ he heard the blonde's voice call to him.

"_Wake up. I'm here with you", _he commanded mentally, knowing the blonde would hear.

"_I'm feeling better. My soul feels like it is coming back. Does this mean that I'll be okay?"_ the blonde asked.

The swordsman merely nodded as he stared at the blonde's lips. Silence fell amoung the room as the usually cruel man did something that was totally unexpected. Leaning forward, the confused and emotional angel slowly and softly placed his lips on the blonde's lips, slowly locking them in a passionate kiss.

The silence was destroyed temporarily as gasps filled the room as well as variations of the phrase "Oh my god". Vincent stayed silent. Sephiroth ignored the others and continued using what power he had left to use the power of the shining materia.

Before he knew it, he felt the blonde kissing him back, pushing his tongue back with his own. The silver-haired man's emerald eyes snapped open for a mere second before he closed them again to continue his ministrations.

Cloud felt his body gaining control again the more the dark angel rubbed his tongue against his. He could see the faint image of the older man's face. His body was numb but he could use it a little so he did. He reached his hand up and touched the swordsman's face. It was if he were pulling himself out of death's grasp with the help of an angel.

Black feathers tickled his other arm and he used his fingers to touch them. He attempted to open his eyes, but all he saw was a white light and the older man's face disappeared. He closed them again, and when he opened them, he saw whom he wanted to see. A smile crept across his face.

"Sephiroth…" he whispered.

"He's alive!" Tifa shouted, running over to them.

"He's alive!" Yuffie screamed even louder and jumped hapily in the air.

Vincent smiled for a brief second before getting up and standing over Sephiroth and Cloud. The silver-haired man removed his lips from the blonde's so he could breath and looked at the older man.

"Let me have a word with him", the gunman muttered before he reached down and picked the weakened blonde up in his arms. "I want a word with you as well afterwards."

Vincent approached Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Denzel, Marlene, and Chase so they could see that the blonde was okay and that he was conscious but very tired.

"Please give me time with him and Sephiroth", he begged.

They all nodded and said their temporary good-byes to Cloud before running out of the room. Vincent went back to the bed on the far side of the room, the one that did not have any trace of mako on it. He laid the blonde on it and turned back to Sephiroth.

"Did you see him in your dreams? Did you hear a voice telling you to come to him?" he asked the younger man who stared at him the whole time.

The angel nodded, and the gunman asked him some more questions, "Did he say to you that he was having the same dream?"

The angel nodded again.

"Do you have any feelings towards him?" the ex-Turk asked finally, narrowing his eyes at the teen to tell him that he was serious.

The swordsman stopped and looked at the purple orb in his hand. Over the course of time that had passed when he hadn't been looking at it, it had returned to its dark color, meaning that it was used up. Meditating for a few seconds, he finally looked back at the older man and said.

"I am confused as to what has happened to me, but I'm starting to believe you all. I do not recognize anything. When Cloud came to me in the dream after you rendered me unconscious, I started to reject the feelings that were trying to invade my soul. I'm not use to having feelings for anything or anyone when I was in SOLDIER and I didn't.But when I came in here, my soul lost the fight for the first time in my life and I felt like I had to be close to him. In fact, he told me to be close to him, so I did", the angel replied as he stood up with the dead materia in his hand.

The gunman nodded and turned back to face Cloud. The blonde stared at the ceiling; his breathing was heavy, but he was okay. He leaned down and moved his lips close to the blonde's ears.

"Cloud…" he whispered softly.

"Hm…" the blonde replied as his eyes jerked around a little.

"Do you know me?" he asked.

The blonde slowly lifted himself onto his shoulders and looked into the gunman's blood red eyes. He stared for a long time, seeming to think that he recognized him from somewhere, but he didn't. He shook his head.

"No…" he said.

"Do you know that man over there?" he asked, pointing at Sephiroth who had made his way to the foot of the bed.

The blonde looked up; his body seemingly looked smaller. Dark blue eyes connected with emerald and as soon as they did, the dark blue ones looked away shyly. The blonde found himself blushing and he nodded.

"Yes, I know him", he said.

He suddenly grabbed the gunman by the collar and dragged him forward to whisper something in his ear, taking the oldest man in the room by surprise. '_Well, his strength must be back,'_ the ex-Turk thought silently in his head.

"How in the hell did General Sephiroth end up in here? I thought it was just a dream!" he said in a high-pitched tone.

"He's here for you, Cloud", the gunman responded.

"Sorry that I dunno you. I usually remember faces. It kinda seems like I've seen you somewhere", the blonde said in a thoughtful way.

The ex-Turk nodded and gave him a fake half-smile, knowing that he was hurting deeply inside. He used his gloved hand and played with the blonde's wild spikes before he stood erect and moved away from the blonde. He looked at Sephiroth, and the two merely nodded at each other.

Vincent made his way to the door and told the others that Cloud was okay.

"He might not remember you all, but eventually certain memories will come to him at the right times. Let's hope that they will soon", he said, glancing at their happy and eager faces before heading to the door.

"Wait, Vince!" Tifa called, approaching him while the others walked into the room.

The black-haired man stood still at the door. She had caught him at the wrong time since he felt that his eyes were beginning to water. He stopped them and tried to dry them without her noticing before he turned around.

She felt somewhat weird talking to him alone again. She remembered that the last time this happened it did not turn out so good. Shaking the idea out of her head, she smiled and looked the gunman in the eye.

"Where are you going? Isn't your place here with Cloud? You love him, don't you?" she asked, grabbing his hand to try to pull him into the room.

The dark-haired man suddenly frowned and shook his head, making the dark-haired girl gasp. He did not want to answer any more questions, knowing that he would not be stable to answer. He had made his lover love another like he was supposed to, and he was happy that the blonde could forget and love the person he was truly supposed to end up with. Before she could ask him anything, however, he walked out of the door and disappeared in the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once everyone had their time to talk to Cloud and explain almost everything to them, they prepared to leave. Tifa said she would take care of the two brunette children again for Cloud since he would be busy trying to get ahold of his new life. Yuffie left, and Tifa had to give Emerald back to her owner, the Chocobo Sage. Cid started the ship and Tifa got on board, but they noticed that the kids were not with them. Tifa made her way back and saw Marlene handing Cloud an item that looked like a key.

"Here, you go, Cloud. I took this out of your pocket. This is the key to your home", she said.

"Where is it?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, come on, silly! It's close to outskirts of Edge to the north!" Denzel answered with a giggle.

The blonde nodded and thanked the kids for telling him the location of his home. This time, Tifa made sure they got on the ship this time before, waving good-bye to Cloud and Sephiroth.

"You'll probably be gone before we get so…bye for now! And make sure you visit frequently!" she shouted as she left.

The blonde nodded and looked at the dark angel who fell silent. Feeling eyes on him, he looked at blonde.

"I'm surprised they have forgiven me…," he whispered.

"Why do you say that…?" the blonde asked.

"The way they reacted toward me even being in the room was hostile. Seeing them so friendly with me all of a sudden is kind of queer", he answered.

The blonde smile and hugged the older man tightly, "Does it matter? You love me, and I love you. I think that they are my friends so they accept us the way we are".

"Who said I loved you?" the silver-haired man asked with an arched silver eyebrow.

"You didn't have to say it. The mind-blowing kiss said it for you", the blonde said as he got up from the bed. "Let's go home".

They found the blonde's Fenrir, which Cid told them about before he left. Getting on the bike first, the blonde made his soul mate get behind him. He took off on the bike into the night.

Nevertheless, there were a few complications; the bumps on the road made the dark angel rub harder and harder against the blonde, making him get a little aroused because of the bumps. He leaned in closer, putting his head on the blonde's shoulder. He smirked and used his slick tongue to lick his new lover's ear, tickling him.

"Stop it!" the blonde chuckled.

"Nope…" the older man whispered into the younger man's ear as he put his hands on his hips.

He let his tongue snake down to the boy's neck and began sucking and licking on it, tasting the sweet flesh of the youth. The blonde giggled and laugh, but all the laughter stopped once the silver-haired man snuck up his hand into the the boy's pants with such sneakiness and speed that it caught the blonde by surprise.

"Seph!" he gasped.

The swordsman smiled and whispered, "I'm so glad to have you even though it was so sudden".

He then reached further down and grasped the boy's member, which made the blonde almsto go off the road as he gasped his name. It made the older man chuckled. He continued to play with the blonde until he was completely erect.

And when they got home, they were in for a night of love, passion, and binding more than a night of just sex. Soon, their actions had made even the dark angel admit his feelings. However, before they fell asleep in each other's arms, they had just one last problem.

"Seph…" the blonde whispered breathily.

"Hm…" the silver-haired man murmured.

"What about out memories?" the blonde asked.

"Vincent said that we would eventually get them back", his lover replied.

"Who's Vincent?" the blonde asked.

"The black-haired man who was talking with us", the older man answered.

"Oh! Him!" the blonde said before going back to the subject. "I know he said that…but I want to know stuff. I want to know them now".

"Okay, we'll get them back soon. Even if we have to travel the world to find them…" the dark angel smirked before kissing the blonde on his head.

With that, the blonde nodded and fell asleep first. The swordsman soon succumbed to unconsciousness afterwards. The two did not have a clue as to how to get their memories back neither did they know where to look.

**The End.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** There you go. My final chapter for this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you think that the secret surprise came in too early? Well, if it did, I'm sorry. I haven't written anything in a long time so sorry if I'm a little rusty. Anyway, I haven't decided if I was going to update my other stories. I will if you guys review them just one more time so I can see if you really want me to update. Well, anyway, that's it. Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
